Never Let Go
by SilentSnowDreamer
Summary: Sequel to My Beloved: Tsuna and Giotto are together again, but now that their parents are coming back from Italy, how are they going to keep their relationship a secret? And what more troubles are awaiting them? G27 plus others, AU, yaoi, incest, lemon :3
1. Starting Point

**A/N:** Hello readers! Welcome to the sequel of My Beloved, Never Let Go. Haha, well, just to start things off, though I'm fairly sure I said this to most of you already, thank you so much for your support on My Beloved. It always made me so happy when I read your reviews and it always made me excited to get the next chapter out. I do hope that you like this sequel as much as you guys liked My Beloved ^_^

Now, on to the first chapter!

**xxx**

Tsuna looked around him. Everything was black and he couldn't see a single thing except for himself. It was just like the time when he had his horrible nightmare that was warning him about the future.

Tsuna took a shaky step forward. He didn't know what in the world was going to pop up, but he was sure as hell that he wasn't going to look forward to it. He takes a couple more steps further before he begins walking forward with more confidence.

Tsuna walked a bit more and up ahead, a small light began to shine. Tsuna walked a bit faster towards the light. He stopped as he stumbled upon an unfamiliar scene. There is a man in front of Tsuna. His back is turned and Tsuna couldn't make out the shape of the head. Though Tsuna couldn't recognize the man, he had a feeling that came from within that told him that he knew this man very well.

A splash of red startled Tsuna. The bright light turned red, tinting everything with a scarlet glow. Another man who was standing in front of the first person fell to the ground. Tsuna stepped back and covered his mouth. He's paralyzed as he recognizes that lifeless face. The face of his father.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna sat up in his bed with a start. He checked his surroundings to find that he was not in that cursed place anymore. He sighed and lied back down on the bed to stare at the ceiling for a bit.

"I'm back… huh…" He mumbled quietly to no one in particular.

Three weeks ago, Tsuna had flown back to Japan from Italy with everyone. Though he said everyone, not everybody was actually there. Byakuran and Dino couldn't come with them, and Mukuro was being taken to court for some reason so that meant Chrome wouldn't be heading back either. Tsuna had a hunch that Mukuro had done something perverted and had gotten caught. Or was it because he was climbing the statues at three in the morning with Yamamoto? Tsuna would never know.

But even if some people were missing, as long as Tsuna knew they were alive, it was alright. And besides, he got to stay in Giotto's arms the whole ride.

Tsuna giggled at the memory. Giotto had made him so warm and made him feel so fluffy, it was like a dream.

Whether it was a higher power or just Tsuna's intuition, something was telling the boy to look at the clock. He turned his head to look at the little clock on the bedside table. His heart almost stopped.

"I'm going to be late!" He screamed at the top of his lungs and jumped out of his bed. He ran into his bathroom and accidentally slipped on the tile ground. Tsuna rubbed his head and crawled his way over to the sink and started getting ready.

At 8:10 A.M., Tsuna was running down the hall of the mansion towards the kitchen where Giotto should be.

"Giotto! I'm so sorry! I got up— uh…" Tsuna trailed off as he saw that no one was in the kitchen. He walked further into the room to see a note placed on the table.

_Some things came up so I had to leave early. Take care at school._

_-Giotto_

Tsuna stared at the note for a bit.

"Oh well, he is in the mafia after all." He muttered before tossing the note in the trash. Tsuna made himself some quick toast and ran out of the door with the bread still in his mouth.

"I wasted so much time just standing there! Now I'm definitely going to be late! Hibari-san is going to bite me to death!" He shouted. A little tan Chihuahua came running up next to Tsuna and barked. Tsuna took the toast away from his mouth and looked at the little dog.

"Oh, it's you again. Haven't seen you in forever. Here!"

Tsuna tossed his bread to the dog. The Chihuahua did a gallant leap and caught the bread, making Tsuna laugh. The Chihuahua stopped running and gave an appreciative bark to Tsuna. The teen waved and then continued his way down the hill.

With just seconds until the bell rang, Tsuna burst into the classroom and ran in. The bell rang at just that moment.

"Safe!" Yamamoto yelled and then walked over to Tsuna.

"Hey Tsuna, slept in this time?" He asked. Tsuna nodded his head, since he was all out of breath.

"Hey you bastard! Don't address the Tenth so casually! Show some respect!" Gokudera yelled as he ran over to Yamamoto. He turned to Tsuna.

"Good morning Tenth!"

"G-good morning, Gokudera-kun." Tsuna said tiredly. He straightened up and walked over to his seat. The principal walked in.

"Eh, as you all know, due to some circumstances, Ricardo-sensei had to quit. After a whole lot of trouble, we were finally able to find you a new homeroom and math teacher. Please come in." He said as he gestured to the person standing outside the door. As a tall man with rimless glasses walked in, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stood up from their seats with their mouths gaping.

"Nice to meet you. My name is Giotto. I will be your new homeroom and math teacher from now on. I hope we get along well." The new Sensei said and gave his sweet smile. All the girls swooned. First the handsome Ricardo, and now the hot and sexy Giotto. School was becoming heaven!

Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera gawked at Giotto. They had no idea that this was going to happen! Giotto smiled at them.

"Could you three please sit down so I can start the class?" Giotto asked them. The trio slowly sat down in their seats.

"So, are there any questions?" Giotto asked. Many girls began raising their hand. As Giotto began answering them, Yamamoto, Gokudera, and Tsuna all leaned in to whisper to each other.

"I can't believe Giotto-sama is here!" Gokudera said happily. Tsuna stared at him.

"How can you be happy? This isn't a good thing!" He said. Yamamoto laughed.

"Maybe this guy is just some random person who just coincidentally looks like Giotto." Yamamoto said. Tsuna and Gokudera looked at him like he was an idiot. Yamamoto shrugged.

"Hey, if he's in the mafia, he could easily disguise himself as Giotto." He said. Gokudera and Tsuna nodded their heads in understanding, finally getting what Yamamoto meant.

"Where are you from?" One girl with a high pitched voice asked.

"Italy." Giotto said.

"How old are you?" Another asked.

"20 years old." Giotto answered. Tsuna leaned closer to his two friends.

"Is it just me, or do these seem like the same exact questions in the same exact order that were asked when Ricardo was here?" He asked. Gokudera nodded his head.

"It's beginning to seem like déjà vu, only with Giotto-sama." He agreed.

"Then, Sensei, are you married?" One girl asked.

"No." Giotto answered. The girls began squealing in joy. Yamamoto chuckled.

"They didn't ask that one when Ricardo was here." He pointed out. One guy raised his hand.

"Then, are you engaged?" He asked. He was hoping that the new sensei would say yes so that way all the girls would let up, but his hopes were crushed shortly.

"No." Giotto replied. Even more screams from the girls erupted.

"Then do you have a lover?" One eager girl asked. She was already halfway off her seat from the excitement. Tsuna was secretly hoping that the sensei would say no, that way, it really would be an imposter and not really Giotto.

Giotto smiled.

"Yes, I do." He said. All the girls let out disappointed moans and Tsuna buried his face in his arms. His cheeks were becoming hot. Even though no names were mentioned, he still felt embarrassed.

The principal laughed.

"It looks like you'll do just fine in this class Giotto." He said. He turned to the class.

"You guys should be thankful that this man would even come here to teach you. He was able to earn a Master's Degree in just three years. And he was supposed to get his Doctorate degree this year when he had to go to Italy for an emergency. That's four years. Four years! That's enough to get you a Bachelor's Degree, but he's already on to his Doctor's!" The principal exclaimed. Giotto scratched his cheek.

"Haha, you flatter me. I'm not all that great. It's my tutor who is the great one. He was able to get his Doctorate Degree in just two years." Giotto said. The principal made a surprised face.

"Oh? And who is your tutor?" He asked,

"He's Rebo— er, Professor Boreen." Giotto said. The principal made a shocked face.

"You mean that legendary genius, Professor Boreen? _That_ Professor Boreen!" He shouted. Giotto nodded his head.

"Yes, him." Giotto confirmed. The principal began ranting on about how great Professor Boreen is before he wished Giotto good luck and walked out of the room.

"Nice observation, baseball-freak." Gokudera said sarcastically. "It really was Giotto-sama and not an imposter! I can't believe I even trusted you for a second." He said angrily. Yamamoto just grinned.

"It was just a guess. I never said it was a fact." He defended. Gokudera rolled his eyes and sat back in his seat with his arms crossed. Meanwhile, Tsuna was just wishing that the ground would come alive and swallow him whole so he could disappear from the room.

Suddenly, the door to the room was opened and in stepped the great Hibari-sama. Everyone immediately snapped their mouths shut at the presence of the fearsome perfect. The school was peaceful while Hibari was gone, but since more rules were broken while he was gone, Hibari had gone all-out on those that broke the discipline. He was even stronger and scarier than before he left.

Hibari eyed Giotto with a glare.

"What are you doing here?" He asked. Giotto just smiled.

"I'm the new homeroom and math teacher." He answered. Hibari pulled out his tonfas.

"I don't remember accepting you as a new teacher in Namimori." He said.

"Well, the principal sure did." Giotto said. Hibari growled and the whole class cringed in fear. Giotto put his hands up

"Okay, how about this. I'll challenge you to a fight and if you win, I'll leave, but if I win, I get to stay here and you won't get in my way. Deal?" He asked.

"Deal." Hibari said immediately. One girl stood up from her seat.

"Wait, Giotto-sensei! You don't know what you're getting yourself into! Hibari-san is incredibly strong!" She shouted. The other girls also joined in, saying that Giotto shouldn't get himself killed on his first day. Giotto just smiled.

"I'll be fine." He reassured, making all the girls melt.

And so, Giotto and Hibari walked out of the classroom and onto the courtyard, the whole entire classroom following after them.

The students stood off onto the side, watching Giotto and Hibari stare each other down. Finally, Hibari moved. He dashed towards Giotto and swung his tonfa. Giotto dodged quickly and was just about to light his dying will when he stopped.

_Oh shit! If I light my flame here, that would be bad! There are students watching! Oh god, I can't believe I forgot about that!_

Giotto began to sweat. He was dodging Hibari's attacks, but they were all a hair width away from hitting him. Gokudera began to get impatient.

"I wonder why Giotto-sama isn't just beating the shit out of that bastard…" He mumbled as he continued to watch. His face suddenly lit up.

"Maybe he's letting that bastard Hibari taste the feeling of humiliation by dragging the match on and then beating him in one hit! That must be it!" Gokudera said. Tsuna sighed. Sometimes, he really couldn't tell where Gokudera's mind was.

But still, Tsuna couldn't shake off the feeling he had. Giotto hadn't lit his flame yet and he had a troubled expression on his face. Something was up.

Just then, Giotto made a giant explosion, making dust go up into the air. Though they only had a split second to see, Tsuna, Gokudera, and Yamamoto definitely saw Giotto light his dying will right before he used his flame to create an explosion. If anyone else had seen it, they would have thought they were going insane. After all, people don't catch on fire on their foreheads and not even get burned or yell in pain.

The dust from the explosion blocked everything. The only thing that could be heard was the sound of metal clinking and fists impacting with flesh. As the dust began to die down, Hibari was kneeling on the ground and Giotto was standing above him. Giotto quickly took off his gloves and stuffed them in his pocket.

"So I guess this means I win." Giotto said smugly. Hibari remained silent. He got up and walked away to go look for someone to beat the fucking shit out of… That's how mad he was.

There was a long silence in the crowd that watched before they all started screaming and running to Giotto.

"How in the world did you do that!"

"Are you like some kind of super hero!"

"How the hell are you so strong!"

Giotto was rained down on with questions that never ended. Tsuna sighed. Yamamoto and Gokudera had run over to Giotto as well. He was the only one still standing on the side lines.

As he watched everyone cling onto his older brother, he felt a wave of jealousy wash over him. He envied how Giotto was able to get everyone to like him right away, and he also felt a bit of resentment to the people who were crowding around him.

Realizing what he was thinking, Tsuna shook his head to rid himself of the bad thoughts and walked back into the school. Though he was a bit preoccupied with the people surrounding him, Giotto couldn't help but stare after the small, lonely figure of his younger brother. He took a step forward to follow the teen, only to stop when he heard a scream. He looked down worriedly, only to see a girl who was blushing and holding her cheeks in bliss.

"Giotto-sensei stepped closer to me!" She screamed in joy. The other girls immediately became jealous and began squeezing closer to Giotto. The boys in the crowd pushed their way out, not wanting to get in the quarrel between crazed girls.

"Ah! Giotto's gone!"

"What! He really is! Where could he have gone?"

"Maybe he did what they do in manga! He crawled out from under without us noticing!"

Yamamoto and Gokudera casually walked away and towards the school.

"It's so obvious that Giotto-sama went after the Tenth." Gokudera said. Yamamoto nodded.

"But still, that was pretty sly of him, getting away from the middle of a crowd of girls without being noticed." He said.

"Of course he could do that! He's Giotto-sama after all!" Gokudera scolded. Yamamoto just laughed.

Tsuna walked into teacher's office. Since everyone was outside, he might as well take this time to talk with his science teacher about his missing homework.

"Excuse…" Tsuna trailed off as he saw that no one was in the room. He mentally slapped himself for his stupidity. It was the middle of class time and all the other teachers who had a break this period were in a meeting.

Tsuna sighed and turned to walk back out when he bumped into someone.

"Sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going." Tsuna apologized. He looked up to see Giotto.

Before the teen could even say his brother's name, Giotto had grabbed Tsuna's wrists and pushed him back until he hit a desk.

"Giotto, what are—" Tsuna was cut off as Giotto pressed his lips against his. He closed his eyes in bliss and returned the kiss gingerly. They broke away and Giotto quietly whispered Tsuna's name, sending shivers running through the teen's body. The older one trailed his hand up Tsuna's shirt.

"Gyaah!" Tsuna yelled and pushed Giotto off of him. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.

"What do you think you're doing! We're still in school! And besides, what are you doing here in the first place!" He shouted. Giotto sighed and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm here to watch over you, why else would I be here?" Giotto replied. Tsuna pouted and began to walk out of the room.

"I don't need you to watch over me. I'm perfectly fine by myself!" He said and then stomped away. Giotto sighed and followed after him.

"I just thought it would be easier this way. I can grade little kids' tests easily so I'm also able to do my paperwork for the family here and watch over you all at the same time." He explained. Tsuna remained silent. He was going to give his brother the silent treatment until he convinced him to leave.

"Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked and bent down to look at Tsuna at eye level. Tsuna turned away with a 'hmph' and walked into the classroom, where everybody had all ready gathered, waiting for Giotto. Giotto decided to let the matter rest for now and straightened up. He began his lesson and he would once in a while sneak a peek at Tsuna, only to find the teen looking at anything but him. This little game was beginning to annoy Giotto.

When school was over, Tsuna rushed home before Giotto could even talk to him. Giotto's eye twitched at his little brother's arrogance. When he got home later that night, the first this he did was stomp up into the teen's room.

He slammed the door open, almost breaking it, and stepped in. Tsuna shrieked in a horrified voice and hid under his blankets like Jack the Ripper had just appeared.

Giotto walked up to the bed and laid down on top of Tsuna.

"Do I have to punish you for ignoring me all day?" Giotto asked. Tsuna said nothing. Though he wouldn't admit it, Giotto was quiet heavy and it was becoming very hot under the blanket.

"Okay, I guess I have no choice." Giotto sighed and then raised his hands. He began tickling Tsuna's sides, making the teen go into a laughing fit. He squirmed and squealed as he tried to get away from the threatening hands.

"Bwahaha! G-Giotto, s-s-stop! I-it hurts! Aha, ahahaha!" Tsuna choked out through his laughs.

"It's too hot under here!" Tsuna screamed and tossed the blankets off of him. Giotto grinned and immediately started tickling Tsuna again. Tsuna started laughing again until his face was completely red and he started crying. Giotto stopped and rested his head against Tsuna's chest, which was rising up and down from the younger one's pants.

"You have to accept me as your teacher or else I'm going to hold a grudge and give you F's." Giotto threatened. Tsuna smiled and ran a hand through his bangs.

"Please spare me." Tsuna mumbled through his breaths. Giotto smiled and snuggled his face into Tsuna's stomach and blew out. Tsuna laughed at the feeling and pushed Giotto off of him.

"I think that's enough Giotto." Tsuna said while grinning. Giotto smiled back. He leaned in to kiss Tsuna but was interrupted by a sudden ring from the doorbell. Sighing, Giotto got up and walked to the entrance, Tsuna trailing after him.

"Yes?" Giotto said as he opened the door, only to be greeted by a bunch of people.

"Yo Giotto, we came for a sleep over!" Yamamoto greeted as he stepped into the house. Giotto looked at him.

"Sleep over?" He looked at Tsuna, who just shrugged.

"Yeah, we all came. Gokudera, Senpai (Ryohei), Kyoko, Chrome and Mukuro just got back too and Dino came with them, and I even got Hibari to tag along, though it was really dangerous." Yamamoto admitted. So the whole group stepped into the house and headed for the living room. As Giotto and Tsuna watch them go, they both sighed.

"There goes our night together…"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Haha, nothing much yet, but for next chapter, just look forward to the fun-filled sleep over . Sorry this chapter was so lame… Gah! *ashamed* But things are just getting started! Okay, I swear I'm going mental right now… I'm going to shut up now.

See you next chapter~


	2. Let The Games Begin

10 people sat in a circle in the middle of the living room. Five of them smiling like they don't have a care in the world, one smoking a cigarette and pretending that the other's didn't exist except for two people, one so pissed that he was actually part of a crowd that he was about to go insane, and the last two depressed that they weren't able to be alone together that night.

"So, do you mind explaining what the point of this sleepover is?" Giotto asked Yamamoto. The black-haired teen shrugged.

"I don't know. We were bored and none of us had anything to do so we decided to have fun at your place." He explained. Giotto sighed.

"That may be the case for some of you, but I know for a fact that Dino has work in Italy to do so he has no right to be sitting here smiling, and Hibari is hating my very guts and possibly everyone else because he's in a crowd." He said. Dino shrugged.

"Aw, c'mon Giotto, how bad can it really be? And besides, I made a promise to fight Kyouya later if he joined in. Plus, I told him that he might actually get a chance to be alone with Tsuna." He grinned. Giotto raised his eyebrow at the last sentence.

"What do you mean by that?" He asked. Dino pulled out a hat.

"I'm sure you know of the game Seven Minutes in Heaven, right?" He inquired. Dino began scribbling things onto small pieces of paper and putting them into the hat. He shook the hat around to shuffle the papers and then took one out.

"Okay, it looks like Giotto is to go first into the closet with someone. Pick someone out from the hat." Dino said and then offered the hat to Giotto. The man made a dissatisfied face, but otherwise pulled a name from the hat. He scowled as he looked at the name.

"Let me see… Kyoko! You get to go in the closet with Giotto!" Dino exclaimed. Kyoko stood up.

"Alright." She agreed. Dino pushed the two into the closet and shut the door on them, locking it. He turned to the others.

"I'm going to make this more fun so everyone stay here, except for Tsuna, follow me." Dino said and then exited the room. Tsuna made a questioning face but followed after. Dino shut the door and leaned in really close to Tsuna.

"Okay, since just doing silly games like these are no fun, I'm going to step things up a notch." Dino whispered quietly. Tsuna cocked his head, interested.

"First, I need you to wear this." Dino said and then pulled out something. Tsuna blushed.

"W-w-w-what the heck Dino! T-this is a maid costume… complete with cat ears, a tail, and a collar with a bell!" Tsuna shouted.

"Shh!" Dino scolded. "We can't let the others hear. The point of this is as a prize. You're going to be dressed in this and running around the mansion as a hide-and-go-seek-tag game. The others will be chasing you so you have to do your best at hiding and running." Dino explained. Tsuna gave a wary look at the skimpy outfit.

"If it's for the games, I guess, but does it have to be _this_?" He asked. Dino nodded his head. Tsuna sighed and then shook his head in disbelief.

"All right, but can I ask you one thing?" He asked. Dino nodded.

"What would you have done if Giotto had picked me and not anyone else?" Tsuna said. Dino grinned at this.

"I didn't put mine or your name in the hat. I just wrote Kyoko's name three times." Dino admitted. Tsuna sweat dropped at this. He was surrounded by cheaters…

"Anyway, take this too." Dino said and then handed the teen an earpiece. "We can communicate this way. I'll be in upstairs in the command room (study room, which Dino had transformed) helping you out occasionally." He said. Tsuna smiled.

"Thanks Dino."

Tsuna took the outfit and ran to the bathroom to change. Dino smiled at the other's obedience and walked back into the room. The group stared at him.

"Where's Tsuna?" Yamamoto asked. Dino grinned.

"He went to the bathroom." He said. It was half the truth, so that didn't mean he was lying. He looked at his watch.

"Well, it's only been five minutes, but I might as well let Giotto and Kyoko come out now." He said and walked over to the closet. He froze when he opened it.

"G-Giotto?" Dino started. Giotto walked calmly out of the closet, Kyoko following after, but her face was a bit red.

"G-Giotto! W-w-what did you do to Kyoko!" Dino shouted. Ryohei stood up and yelled in fury.

"IF YOU DID ANYTHING TO KYOKO I WON'T FORGIVE YOU!" He yelled, making half the people in the room cover their ears. Giotto made an annoyed face and turned to Dino.

"Huh? What in the world are you talking about?" He asked. Dino pointed at Giotto.

"You did something to Kyoko didn't you! Otherwise, her face wouldn't be red!" He exclaimed.

"D-Dino-san, you have it all wrong. Giotto-san was just telling me these really funny stories about you and I was laughing the whole time!" Kyoko defended. Dino turned to the girl.

"I don't believe that! Giotto is a raging, horny, rapist! There's no way he couldn't have done something perverted while you two were alone!" He yelled. Giotto came up from behind the Cavallone boss and proceeded to choke the man to death. Kyoko laughed.

"But it's true. He told all those embarrassing things that you did when you were younger. Like when you two were 17 and Giotto was holding his birthday party and you—"

"GAAAHHHHH!" Dino screamed to interrupt the story. Kyoko laughed.

"See, I told you." She pointed out and began laughing again. Dino just blushed and glared at Giotto, who glared back.

"Now tell me, where is Tsunayoshi?" Giotto asked in a menacing tone. Dino smiled and ducked out from Giotto's grip. He turned the group who sat eagerly for the answer.

"We are continuing on to another game. Seven Minutes in Heaven was just a decoy. The real games begin now. First off, let me tell you that Tsuna is completely safe, but not for long…" Dino said mysteriously. Giotto, Hibari, Mukuro, and Gokudera glared at the man.

"And what do you mean by that?" They all asked in an evil voice. Dino backed up.

"Hey, at least let me finish what I was going to say!" He yelled. He cleared his throat and continued.

"Tsuna is going to be hiding from you guys and you have to catch him. It's our version of hide-and-go-seek-tag. Tsuna is going to be running around the mansion to get away from you and the objective is to, obviously, catch him. If you don't get him after 2 hours have passed, you all lose, however, if you catch him, you win time alone with Tsunayoshi. The good part to that is… Tsuna is wearing a maid outfit complete with cat ears, a tail, and a bell collar." Dino said. Everyone immediately tensed, their imagination running wild.

Kyoko tilted her head.

"So, Tsuna-kun is cosplaying? Uwah, that's cute~!" She said innocently.

"So, what do Kyoko get if she wins?" Yamamoto asked. Dino pondered for a bit.

"You can get whatever you wish for. Tickets to a high class restaurant, an all you can eat at a cake shop…"

Kyoko perked up at that last one, which did not go unnoticed by Dino. He smiled.

"Okay, if you win, you and two other people can ride first class on a three day cruise ship that has an all you can eat cuisine included with desserts." He offered. Kyoko smiled.

"If that's the case, I'm going to do whatever it takes to win!" She said happily. The others stood up and almost dashed out of the room when Dino stopped them.

"Hold on a second! There's a catch!" He yelled. They all turned to look at him.

"If you do end up catching him, you have to hold him for the remaining time limit. So you'd have to tie him up or something because he'll be trying to get away. And remember, there are no rules except that you can't kill anybody, so anything goes." He explained. He raised his hand.

"Game… START!" He yelled and brought his hand down to signal the start of the game. Everyone dashed out of the room to go search for Tsuna except for Kyoko. Dino turned to the girl.

"You don't seem as excited as how you sounded earlier." He said. The girl just giggled.

"We have two hours. Why rush?" She asked. Dino scratched his head.

"Haha, I think you're the only one who figured that out." He said while grinning.

And so the game was on. Everyone was searching high and low for the teen in the maid outfit, but there wasn't a single sign of him anywhere. Though when Mukuro checked in the bathroom, he was greeted by the clothes that Tsuna had changed out of, which were still lying on the floor. His perverseness taking over him, he walked over to the pile of clothes and smelled them. He smiled at the scent. The clothes were still warm from the body heat too.

Unfortunately for pineapple though, Giotto and Hibari were standing behind him, watching him do this foul thing to Tsuna's clothes, and cracking their knuckles.

Mukuro's screams were heard echoing throughout the mansion shortly after, but no one really cared, except for maybe Chrome…

**xOOOx**

Dino smiled at the people running back and forth down the hallway. It was so interesting how they are all so energetic just to find one little boy.

He walked upstairs and into the study room, which he had transformed into the command room. All sorts of computers were on the desk showing the many different hallways that were being monitored by security cameras. Dino sat down on the desk when he felt something a bit odd touch his leg. He decided to leave it since he had more important things to do.

He scanned the different areas that were being showed on the screens, changing to different cameras every now and then, but he couldn't find Tsuna anywhere.

_How odd…_ Dino thought. He grabbed his headphones and put them on.

"Tsuna? Can you hear me? Where are you right now?" Dino asked, hoping to get some kind of response.

"D-Dino-san…" Came a little whimper. Dino made a confused face. It was indeed coming from his headphones, but the real voice just came from the room. Tsuna was in here!

Whatever was touching Dino's leg shifted and the blond man looked under the desk, only to get an oncoming of a nosebleed.

There was Tsuna in his maid outfit scrunched up under the desk, his face almost completely red with a pleading expression. His legs were raised up and right between them was where Dino had stuck his leg. Luckily for him, or unluckily, his leg was in the way so it blocked out Tsuna's frilly panties.

"C-could you please move your leg?" Tsuna pleaded and shifted again, only to whimper at the friction.

Dino yelped and skidded back in his chair, making it fall over. Tsuna hurriedly crawled out from under the desk and stood up, brushing the dust off of his skirt. His face was still a bit flushed.

"U-um…"

Tsuna wanted to say something, but couldn't think of anything. Dino got up from the floor.

"I didn't expect that you would hide here. Isn't it a bit too obvious?" Dino asked as he placed the chair back up by the desk. Tsuna looked at his feet.

"I guess, but 20 minutes have already passed and no one has found me yet." He said. Dino laughed.

"That's because they all expect you to be running around and not staying in the same place. They keep checking the same places over and over again." He explained. He looked at the screens again.

"Though… Giotto sure seems to be taking his time. While everyone is just running, he's just taking it easy and checking random places. He seems pretty confident on finding you." He added. Tsuna looked at the screens too, getting quiet close to Dino.

"Oh, you're right." He concluded. Dino turned his head only to meet face to face with Tsuna's chest. He blushed a bright red and immediately turned away.

_Calm down Dino! It's covered in cloth, it's not like its exposed or anything! Keep it together!_ Dino scolded himself.

"Ah! I need to run! Hibari-san is coming this way!" Tsuna yelled and then ran out of the room. Dino stared longingly after the boy, particularly wanting to see that tail sway back and forth again, but shook himself out of his daze quickly after.

"Tsuna, you can hear me right?" Dino said into the little mic connected to his headphones.

"Yeah I— UWAHH!" Tsuna screamed, almost killing Dino's ears. Dino switched the camera views and saw Tsuna running for his life away from Hibari, who was close on his tail… literally.

Dino laughed at his little inner joke before deciding to help the little boy.

"Tsuna, I don't think you knew this, but this house is filled with all kinds of passages. Some of the rooms can lead back out into the halls too. So I'm going to lead you through those. Two more doors down, run into the wine room." Dino ordered. Tsuna, screaming and crying with all his worth, nodded his head and ran into the wine room.

"Now what?" He asked. He skidded to a halt when his eyes met with Mukuro's. The Illusionist's face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Tsunayoshi-kun, you look absolutely wonderful in that!" He exclaimed and readied himself to pounce the teen. Tsuna cringed and turned to run out of the room when Hibari appeared.

"I've finally caught you, Tsunayoshi." He hissed and also readied himself to pounce. Tsuna cringed in fear, tears running down his face.

"D-Dino!" He screamed. The blond man smiled at the fun he was having.

"Alright, duck!" He ordered. Tsuna listened by reflex and ducked down, covering his head and his eyes shut closed tightly.

When he didn't feel two carnivorous people land on him, he opened one eye and looked up. He had a shocked expression at what he saw next.

Hibari and Mukuro had leapt at the same time, but due to Tsuna ducking down at the last second, the two couldn't react fast enough and they collided… lip to lip.

"Pucker up." Dino said and then started laughing.

"Uuh…" Tsuna whined and then crawled out from under the paralyzed two. He ran out of the door.

"Dino, you said you would lead me through passages!" Tsuna complained. Dino came down from his hysterical fit and took deep breaths to gain his composure back.

"I… I couldn't help it. I just knew that Mukuro and Kyouya were going to do that so I just had to!" Dino exclaimed. Tsuna whimpered.

"I really thought I was going to die!" Tsuna yelled, only to hear Dino's laughing as a response.

Meanwhile, back in the wine room…

The two teens were still frozen from shock. Their eyes wide, their faces blank, and their minds completely messed up. After about a minute of more silence, they broke out of their trance, only to be more pissed than they have ever been in their lives.

"How… dare you get in the way…" Hibari hissed out and pulled out his tonfas, an evil aura engulfing his entire body. Mukuro also brought out his trident.

"The same goes for you, you damned dorobou neko…" Mukuro muttered. At a count that no one would have been aware of, the two dashed forward and their weapons clashed.

About five minutes later, Giotto walked into the wine room to find it utterly destroyed. His face showed his despair.

"A-all my expensive wine… all the aged wine…" Giotto mumbled as he walked over to the broken counter that had glass and liquids scattered all over. The culprits were already gone, so Giotto couldn't do anything, but he had a really good hunch on who it could've been.

"Damn you! Rokudo Mukuro! Hibari Kyouya!" Giotto yelled.

A sudden chill fell upon the house. Every single person in the mansion, except for Kyoko, knew that Giotto had just snapped. First Hibari and Mukuro, and now Giotto. Hell was soon going to rain down on the mansion.

Fearing that his life was going to end today, Tsuna began to run like the very devil was on him… which was kind of the case…

"Dino, _please_ tell me of a passage on where I can hide!" He begged.

"Alright, go down a couple more doors and enter the closet that is going to be coming up." Dino said. Tsuna nodded and did just that.

"Now, at the very end on the left side, there will be a panel. It's hidden, but all you have to do is run you're hand over it. That will open a passage leading downstairs a bit. You can hide there, but if you're found, you won't be able to run anywhere." Dino warned.

"It's fine. As long as I can hide somewhere away from those psychopaths, I'll be good." Tsuna said and then opened the passage. He ran down the stairs and shortly reached the end. He sat down and hugged his knees.

He jumped as he heard the passage door slide close. It was so dark and quiet, it was eerie. Tsuna rested his head on his knees and closed his eyes. He suddenly felt so tired. It was quiet, so maybe it would be okay to just take a little nap.

Tsuna quickly abandoned the idea when a huge explosion went off in front of him. It was no longer quiet, cool, or dark. It was the exact opposite.

Tsuna cowered by the wall as chunk of the wall and debris began flying everywhere. When it all stopped he looked up to see the horror before him. Giotto was standing on top of the destroyed concrete, his dying will lit. In his hands were two unconscious bodies, one dripping in blood, and the other just in scratches. Tsuna could even see the sky! Giotto had blasted a freaking hole in the side of the mansion!

Tsuna gasped as he recognized who the two unconscious people were.

"Hibari-san! Mukuro!" Tsuna yelled out on accident. He covered his mouth and cursed himself for speaking. Giotto turned to look at Tsuna. A creepy smile crossed his face.

"I found you, Tsunayoshi." He said wickedly. Tsuna began to sweat. He was extremely worried what was going to happen to him now.

Giotto dropped Hibari and Mukuro and walked over to Tsuna. The teen flattened against the wall.

_I'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodieI'mgoingtodie!_

Tsuna thought as he began trembling. Giotto kneeled down and grabbed the clothes covering Tsuna's chest. In one swift movement, he pulled down, tearing the fabric and exposing Tsuna's chest.

Tsuna blushed and up in the command room, Dino screamed out 'NOOOO!' as he watched the expensive maid outfit get ripped.

"G-G-Giotto!" Tsuna yelled as he tried to push his brother away from him.

"I'm not in the mood to play games, Tsunayoshi… I'm going to take you now. Fuck the game, I get what I want." Giotto said. Tsuna looked up nervously at Giotto's face. His amber eyes showed that he was going to be serious.

Giotto leaned down and bit down on Tsuna's neck.

"Ah!" Tsuna moaned. He was caught off guard. Giotto trailed his tongue up and down the soft flesh, making Tsuna mewl and blush.

He ran a gloved hand up Tsuna's thigh and under the skirt. He pulled Tsuna's panties down his legs and pressed a finger into the teen's entrance.

Tsuna gasped and gripped Giotto's shoulders. The ears on his head flattened and his tail drooped.

"G-Giotto… your gloves…" Tsuna whimpered.

"It doesn't matter." Giotto breathed out and began pulling his finger in and out, making Tsuna moan loudly.

"But… but it feels… Nn, it hurts…" Tsuna groaned. Giotto ignored the teens whimpering and continued to leave red marks on the soft neck. He pulled his finger out, only to add two.

Tsuna gasped and leaned his head back.

"Giotto! Wait! I-it hurts, please stop!" Tsuna pleaded. Giotto thrust his fingers in deeper and deeper, trying to hit Tsuna's prostate.

"Ahh, Giotto, stop!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto dragged his tongue up Tsuna's neck and stopped right under his ear.

"No." He said. He thrust his fingers in deep again, this time, successfully hitting Tsuna's sweet spot.

"Aaah!" Tsuna screamed. His face became redder and his eyes began to haze.

"G-Giotto." Tsuna moaned. Saliva began trickling down his chin as Giotto kept hitting his sweet spot.

"Nn… No more…" Tsuna whimpered. He rested his head on Giotto's shoulder and closed his eyes, allowing the pleasure to take him over completely. Giotto moved his lips over the shell of Tsuna's ear.

"Do you want to come?" He asked. Tsuna whimpered.

"Y-yes…" He whispered. Giotto smirked at the answer and quickened his pace a bit, making Tsuna's moans and mewls louder.

"Ah… ah, G-Giotto, ugh… Ahh, ah!" Tsuna moaned and then finally came, spilling his seed messily over his chest.

Giotto pulled his wet, gloved fingers out and licked them. He kissed Tsuna's tear stained cheek.

He was just about to unzip his pants when a tonfa came flying past his face. He turned around to see Hibari getting up. Giotto smirked.

"It seems I should have beaten you until you were bloody like Mukuro." He said.

"I'm not beaten by mere scratches…" Hibari hissed. Giotto chuckled.

"Though you do have scratches, you also have broken bones. Do you think you can beat me like that?" Giotto asked. Just then, Dino came running down the stairs, tears in his eyes.

"Kyouya isn't going to be fighting alone!" He shouted. Giotto and Hibari stared at the man.

"Dino… are you crying?" Giotto asked.

"I am not!" Dino yelled before he sniffled.

_My precious dress that I spent thousands on! The precious dress that I prepared just for this occasion! My precious and priceless Tsuna! My precious Tsuna that was defiled right before my eyes!_

"Giotto!" Dino yelled and then ran at Giotto. He swung his whip, only to have it swing back and hit him on his face. Hibari stared at Dino.

"You useless herbivore." He said and then ran at Giotto.

The fight between the two lasted a long time. Tsuna just sat there, not really knowing what to do. He was tempted once or twice to crawl away, but every time he's just about to move, Hibari and Giotto would send him a quick glare that said, "If you move, I will go over there and screw you until you can't!"

Tsuna didn't know how much time had passed while he was just sitting there watching Hibari and Giotto fight, but it must have been at least an hour and a half because out of nowhere, Chrome and Kyoko latched on to Tsuna and said,

"We win!"

Reborn came falling from the sky and landed on Giotto's head, making the man do a face-plant into the ground. Reborn bounced off and landed in front of Tsuna and the two girls.

"Congratulations, Kyoko, Chrome. You both win first class tickets on a cruiser for three days. You will have an all you can eat buffet that includes desserts, and you can have a spa there while you're at it. Also, if you want, you can ask them to give you a manicure too." Reborn said and handed the tickets to them.

"Also, this is an extra ticket. You can invite a friend." Reborn offered. Kyoko took it with a big smile.

"Reborn, can we invite the others too?" Chrome asked. Reborn quirked an eyebrow.

"And what 'others' are you referring too?" He asked.

"Tsuna, Giotto, Yamamoto, and Gokudera." Chrome answered. Reborn smirked.

"Not Hibari or Mukuro?" He asked. Chrome shook her head.

"They'll wreck the ship." She said. Reborn smiled.

"Okay, I can arrange that." He said and then went on his way. Chrome and Kyoko bowed.

"Thank you very much, Reborn-san!" They said in unison.

Tsuna turned to look at Giotto, who had calmed down when Reborn had kicked him.

"What are we supposed to do about the sleepover and the destroyed house?" He asked. Giotto looked up, his flame extinguished.

"Uh, it's just the side of the house so we can still use the other side. Plus, the other side is where the living room is so it will be fine." Giotto said before he collapsed again. From the corner of the house, Ryohei, Gokudera, and Yamamoto stepped out.

"Oh, it looks like it's okay to come out now." Yamamoto stated.

"Of course it is, you idiot." Gokudera snapped. He ran over to Tsuna.

"Tenth, are you—" Gokudera stopped and gasped as he took in the sight of how his beloved Tenth looked. Remembering what Giotto had done to him earlier, Tsuna blushed and covered as many exposed parts as he could, but it was already too late. Gokudera and Yamamoto had already seen, and their faces were becoming bright red. Ryohei, being dense as he was, had no idea what was going on.

Tsuna sweat dropped.

"H-How about we go back inside and I'll cook us dinner, okay?" Tsuna offered.

**xxx**

Tsuna: Hello~! This is Tsuna! I'm here to thank you guys for reading the second chapter of Never Let Go.

Tsuna: As you can see, this is something new that's going on, right?

Tsuna: Well, after Snow-san had some ideas and some really crazy online talks with her friends, she decided to do this.

Tsuna: In this corner, we will be having different guests from My Beloved and Never Let Go appearing here and giving their opinions on what they think of the fanfic so far.

Tsuna: So anyway, our first guest is obviously, Giotto! –Applauds-

Giotto: Hello.

Tsuna: So Giotto, in your opinion, how do you think of the story so far?

Giotto…

Tsuna: ?

Giotto: Well, I think it's kind of weird how she's using me, a person who's been dead for 10 generations and is literally your great-great-great-great-great-grandfather, as your brother and making me **** you.

Tsuna: –sweat drops- L-language Giotto, language…

Giotto: …

Tsuna: A-anyway, what's your favorite part of the story?

Giotto: Hmm…

Giotto: I do enjoy hitting Mukuro…

Giotto: But I guess you could say I did rather enjoy chapter 11 and 13 in My Beloved…

-Cue the fangirl screams-

Tsuna: -wide eyes-

Tsuna: Are you serious? B-but you just said that you didn't like how Snow-san was doing that!

Giotto: Yeah, well, if you think about it, it was kind of interesting…

Tsuna: -jaw drops-

Tsuna: No way!

Giotto: Want to have another try?

Tsuna: No! I'm fine!

Giotto: -leans in anyway-

Tsuna: Mgf!

Reborn: …

Reborn: Well, that concludes this corner. Look forward to the next chapter

Reborn: Ciao~

Tsuna: Don't just watch, help me!


	3. Fight on the Cruise?

As Tsuna was walking sleepily down the hall of Giotto's mansion when he looked to his left and screamed. He collapsed against the wall and slid down.

"W-w-w-why is there a hole in the house!" He asked no one in particular. It took Tsuna a bit to remember that last night, Giotto had snapped and had blown a hole in the side of the house in his anger. Not to mention that he had… "played" with Tsuna a bit as well, but that was beside the point.

"I'll have to remember to tell Giotto to fix this…" Tsuna said as he got up and continued on his way. Not like he would have any trouble remembering anyway since the hole was gigantic.

Meanwhile in the living room…

Everyone was still peacefully sleeping. Giotto had brought out all the futons he had, but it ended up not being enough still. Kyoko and Chrome ended up sharing one, and Yamamoto and Tsuna did too.

Giotto had wanted Tsuna to share the futon with him, but Tsuna had snapped and said,

"No! You molested me! I'm not sleeping with you tonight!"

He hugged Yamamoto.

"I'm going to sleep with Yamamoto tonight because not only is he warm and fun to hug like a teddy bear, but he won't molest me!"

Yamamoto just laughed nervously and wondered how in the world he got dragged into the lover's quarrel while Giotto sent glares at the black haired teen, swearing that he would kill him someday.

So Giotto slept alone and cold that night, while Tsuna was snuggled up against Yamamoto and smiling. Giotto swore that he would kill every last person on Earth if Tsuna did this to him again.

So anyway, back to the present, Giotto and Yamamoto were completely oblivious to the fact that Tsuna had gotten out of bed, Mukuro was dreaming of chocolate covered Tsunas, Ryohei was dreaming of… something… most likely boxing, and Kyoko and Chrome were dreaming of the cruise ship that they would be soon going on.

It was five in the morning, so why would Tsuna be up so early? Well, he was making his way upstairs to wake a certain someone.

Tsuna knocked on the door twice. There was no reply. Tsuna stepped into the dark room.

"Hibari-san? Are you awake?" He asked. There was no response.

The reason why Hibari had his own room and wasn't downstairs with the others was an obvious thing. He didn't want to be a part of the crowd. But thanks to that, he missed all the card games, snacks, movies, and the scary stories, which Tsuna was absolutely terrified of. Hibari wasn't that interested in parties, but Hibird sure seemed entertained. The little bird was getting on just fine with Ivan.

Tsuna walked over to the edge of the bed, where Hibari was still sleeping. He leaned over and gently shook Hibari.

"H-Hibari-san… it's morning. Please don't bite me to death…" Tsuna whispered softly. Hibari turned over to look at Tsuna.

"What do you think you're doing?" He asked evilly. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"Hibari-san, you asked me to wake you up at five last night before you left us, remember?"

Hibari glanced at the clock on the wall.

"It's 5:03. I permit you to be one minute late, but not three. You will now pay the consequences." Hibari said as he sat up on the bed. Tsuna jumped and ran to get away, but was just a second too slow. Hibari grabbed the teen by the collar of his shirt and pulled him into his lap. Tsuna struggled until Hibari leaned down and licked the soft skin under his ear.

Tsuna immediately stopped and whimpered.

"H-Hibari-san!"

Hibari grabbed Tsuna's chin gently and turned the teen's head to kiss him.

Their lips met softly. Hibari tasted of apples and mint, Tsuna like caramel. Both tastes satisfied the other.

Hibari pulled away slowly and opened his eyes. Tsuna opened his too and looked at Hibari with half lidded eyes.

The two looked at each other for what seemed to be a long time until Hibari finally moved.

"I'm leaving." He stated.

"W-wait Hibari-san! Shouldn't you at least eat? I'll make something for us really quick." Tsuna offered. Hibari turned to look at the younger one.

"I don't like crowds."

"There won't be a crowd. The others don't wake up until later." Tsuna reassured.

"… Then I guess it won't hurt…" Hibari agreed. Tsuna smiled and ran to the door. He stopped before he left.

"Then, I'll go make something. Come down when you're ready." He said and then ran off.

Hibari stared after the energetic boy and sighed. That herbivore had way too much energy than needed in the mornings.

Tsuna ran down the stairs eagerly and entered the kitchen. He opened the fridge singing a happy tune.

"I wonder what Hibari-san would even eat in the mornings." He mumbled to himself before taking out a variety of things and turning on the stove.

A few minutes later, Hibari walked into the kitchen to see Tsuna happily cooking.

"I didn't know you could cook." Hibari said as he crossed his arms and leaned against the wall. Tsuna blushed.

"Well, I haven't always been this good. My mom was able to teach me, miraculously, and ever since I came here to live with Giotto, my skills have been getting better." He explained. Hibari pushed away from the wall and looked over Tsuna's shoulder to see what he was making.

"Fried rice?" He asked.

"Ah! Um… I didn't know what Hibari-san liked, so I thought maybe something easy and fast to eat would be a good choice." Tsuna explained. Tsuna placed the rice onto two plates and placed them on the table with a big smile on his face.

"Here!" He said happily. The teen sat down along with Hibari and dug in. Hibari eyed the food for a moment before he too took a bite.

Tsuna stared at the perfect as he ate.

"Is it good?" Tsuna asked out of curiosity. Hibari looked up.

"Yes, it is." He confirmed. Tsuna blushed and grinned.

"That's good." He said happily. The two ate in silence for a bit when Tsuna suddenly stood up.

"Hibari-san, would you like anything to drink?" He asked.

"No…" Hibari said. Tsuna sat back down rather slowly and picked at the food at his plate.

Suddenly, Giotto burst into the room, startling Tsuna.

"G-Giotto? What's wrong?" Tsuna asked before he blushed. Giotto hadn't put his shirt on, leaving him with only a pair of unbuttoned pants that were slipping down his waist, showing his boxers. This moment reminded Tsuna of when he first came to Namimori to see his brother. Giotto had looked the same as he did then as he does now only, his boxers were green plaid this time and not black and white pinstripe.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna stuttered as he dropped his chopsticks. Giotto marched into the room, paying no attention to Hibari, and lifted Tsuna out of his seat.

"Tsunayoshi! Let's have sex!" Giotto shouted. Tsuna's face turned several shades of darker red than it already was.

"W-what are you talking about! Are you still half asleep!" He asked as he struggled in his brother's arms.

Hibari stood up from his seat and swing his tonfa down angrily on Giotto's head. Giotto dropped Tsuna and fell to the floor.

Tsuna crawled backwards until his back met the wall and stared at his unconscious brother. Giotto woke up a few seconds later with a dazed look.

"Huh? What am I doing here?" He asked himself. Tsuna sighed in relief. Giotto was just sleep walking and talking. He must've been wanting to do it with Tsuna for a while…

Hibari walked out of the room and left the mansion, making Tsuna feel a bit bad that the perfect had to leave for school in a bad mood.

"Hibari-san…" Tsuna mumbled quietly with a depressed face. This did not go unnoticed by Giotto, however. Giotto sat up.

"Do you love Hibari?" He asked seriously. Tsuna blushed and stared at Giotto with wide eyes.

"W-what are you talking about Giotto! You're the one I fell in love with! How dare you make such an accusation!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto just shrugged and got up from the floor.

"Just because you say you love me doesn't mean that love will last forever…" Giotto said quietly and left the room silently. Tsuna leaned back against the wall with a frustrated expression.

"How could he even think that I don't still love him!" Tsuna asked to no one in particular. Tsuna sank down even further and his scowl turned into fear.

"What if it's true…?" He asked himself. Tsuna covered his face and remained still for a long time. When the clock struck 7:00, he got up, his face rid of all the worry he had before, and went to go wake the others up.

The table was rather quiet as everyone sat to ate. Giotto wouldn't look in Tsuna's direction at all and completely ignored everyone. He was also the first to leave, standing up from the table rather quickly and walking out the front door without a word.

"Tenth, is Giotto-sama okay?" Gokudera asked as he dug into his food that Tsuna had oh-so-heartedly made.

Tsuna shrugged and picked up his half full plate, tossing everything in the trash and sighing. It was like the past was repeating again. Tsuna's face lit up as he thought of the memory.

_If things continue going on like this, Giotto will end up becoming depressed again, but after that, he'll… he'll…_

Tsuna's face turned bright red as memories of his first night with Giotto in bed came replaying in his mind. He bit his lip as he could almost vividly remember the feeling of Giotto filling him up completely.

Tsuna squealed and ran out of the room, leaving the others staring at him in wonder.

Even at school, Giotto wouldn't pay any attention to the neglected teen. Tsuna decided to let it go for now, but if this were to continue for a long time, Tsuna would begin to become annoyed.

And it did. Giotto kept this up for exactly four days. Tsuna couldn't take it any longer. That night, Tsuna decided to clear things up. He marched up the stairs and slammed the room to Giotto's study open, only to have Reborn deliver a magnificent, flying kick to the boy's face.

Tsuna fell back about 5 feet before he skidded to a halt. He remained there motionless.

"Yo, Tsuna. I knew you would be coming up here soon." Reborn greeted happily as he landed smoothly on the ground. Tsuna got up from the floor.

"That's no way to greet a person who's just opened the door! Why can't you be like normal people and just say 'hi' when they walk in!" Tsuna scolded. Reborn made a puppy face.

"But… but… it's just so fun to tease you, I can't help it." Reborn said. Tsuna sighed and looked passed Reborn into the study room. Giotto was in there, doing paperwork on his ebony desk and completely ignoring Tsuna. The teen frowned, but his view was blocked when Reborn stepped in front of him.

"Tsuna, me, you, Dino, Kyoko, Chrome, and Giotto, are going to go on a cruise ship for three days." He informed. Tsuna made a confused face.

"What about school?" He asked.

"They excused us for this occasion." Reborn said. Tsuna rolled his eyes and secretly thought that Reborn had most likely bribed or threatened them instead.

"So, why all of a sudden?" Tsuna asked.

"Remember that Kyoko and Chrome won the tickets to the cruise ship? Well, they wanted to invite more than person, so they chose you, me, Dino, and Giotto." Reborn explained. Tsuna nodded his head in understanding and peeked on last look at Giotto, only to find that the man was still ignoring him.

Tsuna sighed and stood up defeated. He slowly made his way to his room to sulk.

Reborn went back into the study room and closed the door. He hopped up onto Giotto's desk.

"Don't you think that this little game of yours is going a bit far?" Reborn asked. Giotto sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"I want to know how he really feels for me right now." He muttered. Reborn shrugged and sat on the desk

"Didn't Tsuna already prove his love to you by going all the way to Italy just to find you?" He asked. Giotto just sighed.

"That was then, not now. I need to know how he really feels now." He replied.

"Alright. Then I'll go with you just this once." Reborn gave in and then jumped off the desk. He walked towards the door.

"But just don't make Tsuna cry." Reborn warned. Giotto smirked.

"Is that an order from the monster you and Byakuran are friends with?" Giotto asked. Reborn hid his eyes under his hat and left without saying a word.

**xOOOx**

Two days later, it is finally the day that the group heading for the cruise ship set off. Tsuna stood there, as far away from Giotto as possible, looking at his feet and shifting his weight from one foot to another.

Dino yawned and made a groggy face.

"Reborn, why are we leaving so early again?" He asked. Reborn tilted his hat and looked up at Dino.

"Because Gokudera always comes here in the morning to pick up Tsuna. If he were to see us leaving with bags packed to last three days, he wouldn't leave until we took him along." Reborn explained.

Tsuna sighed. Reborn had a point. Gokudera was almost obsessive when it came to him. It was really unnecessary.

"The girls should already be boarding. We'll be meeting up with them there. Dino, you drive. I call shotgun." Reborn grinned and then hopped into the front passenger seat.

"Wait, Reborn! Dino's men aren't here!" Tsuna exclaimed. Reborn turned to look at the teen.

"That's right… I forgot. Okay then, Giotto you drive. Tsuna, come sit up front." Reborn said as he moved.

"Eh? Why can't I just sit in the back with Dino-san?" Tsuna whined. Reborn pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tsuna. The teen screamed and dove into the passenger seat. Giotto quietly walked to the driver's seat and got in. Reborn hopped onto Tsuna's lap and sat down.

"Alright, let's go!" He said and Giotto started down the driveway.

The group made it to the dock and boarded the cruise ship. Tsuna stared in awe at the ship's inner designs. Everything was so sparkly and smooth looking, all the furniture had lavish and complicated designs on them and the carpet was soft.

"A-are we seriously riding this thing?" Tsuna asked as he continued to stare that the wonder. Reborn nodded his head knowingly.

"Maybe you'll start respecting the mafia more now." He said. Tsuna grimaced.

_So it all comes down to that…_ Tsuna thought in his head.

"By the way, Tsuna, Giotto, you two are sharing a room." Reborn announced. Giotto and Tsuna whipped around to stare at the baby.

"What!" They both yelled at the same time. Reborn chuckled.

"You two really are siblings." He joked.

"Forget that. But Reborn, why!" Tsuna shouted.

"Because it needs to be done." Reborn replied.

"That's unreasonable!" Tsuna shouted. Reborn just grinned evilly.

"Then, would you want to share a room with me?" He asked. Tsuna took a step back.

"No, I'm fine…" Tsuna responded quickly. Dino sighed.

_I'm forgotten about…_ He thought to his lonesome self as he was forced to hold everyone's luggage like a bellboy.

Reborn pulled out two cards and handed one each to Tsuna and Giotto.

"Here, these are your room keys. Don't lose them. Your room number is 125." Reborn told them and then went on his way, Dino following after him to go find an attendant to take the bags he was carrying.

Tsuna glanced at Giotto, who did the same. They both looked away quickly, not really knowing what to say.

"Ah, Tsuna-kun! Giotto-san!" A sweet voice called out. The two brothers looked to see Kyoko and Chrome walking to them.

"So you guys made it. I'm glad." Kyoko said. Tsuna blushed and nodded.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting us to come." He said. Kyoko giggled.

"But it's technically Reborn-kun's tickets so we should thank him instead." She said happily.

"Yeah." Tsuna agreed quietly. Tsuna looked back at Giotto to find the man talking to someone else. Tsuna made an angry face. That's it. He had enough. If Giotto was going to keep this up, he was going to break the rules as well and do whatever he wanted.

He gently grabbed Kyoko and Chrome's hands.

"Hey, let's go do something together." Tsuna offered and began to lead the girls away. Giotto glanced at Tsuna's hands and his eyebrow twitched. Since when did Tsuna have the guts to hold hands with girls?

Giotto moved to go to Tsuna when he stopped himself. He clenched his hand into a fist and walked away briskly.

When Tsuna turned around again to see Giotto walking away, he felt his heart seem to drop.

_Does he really think I don't love him anymore?_ Tsuna thought.

"Tsuna-kun, are you okay?" Kyoko asked as she looked at Tsuna with concern on her face. Tsuna turned back to her.

"Yeah, I'm perfectly fine." He replied. Kyoko bought it, but Chrome didn't look convinced. Chrome leaned up against Tsuna's ear.

"Are you sure?" She asked. Tsuna smiled at the girl's concern and nodded.

"Yes, I'm sure." He confirmed. Chrome probably didn't really believe Tsuna, but she went along with it anyway.

The three of them wandered around the ship for a long time. The place was so big, even by the time breakfast was served they still hadn't seen everything there was to see. Tsuna, Kyoko, and Chrome walked into the large dining room and spotted Dino, Giotto, and Reborn already seated and waiting for them.

"What took you guys so long?" Reborn asked as the trio walked up to them. Kyoko smiled.

"We were exploring the ship. It's so big and cool!" She exclaimed. The infant smirked.

"I'm glad you like it." He said. Tsuna was about to sit down across from Reborn when the baby pulled out his gun and pointed it at the teen.

"Tsuna, you sit here." He said and gestured to the open seat next to Giotto. Tsuna made a face, but otherwise followed Reborn's instructions.

Tsuna sat in the seat, but then scooted the chair farther away from Giotto, ending up closer to Dino.

Giotto stared at Tsuna and Tsuna stared back in defiance.

Noticing the tense atmosphere, Dino clapped his hands and stood up.

"Why don't we get our food now?" He said and began walking over to the long table that had many different kinds of foods set upon it.

Kyoko, Chrome, and Reborn followed after him, leaving Giotto and Tsuna alone.

"You're not going to go eat?" Tsuna asked as he poked his napkin in boredom. Giotto just shrugged. There was silence for a moment before Tsuna stood up angrily.

"Fine, I see how it is." He said. "You have fun tonight okay? Go find some random girl and fuck her. I'm staying with Reborn tonight. I've had enough of you."

Tsuna walked away briskly, leaving behind a shocked Giotto. Tsuna walked up to Dino.

"You're staying with Reborn right?" He asked. Dino nodded.

"What room?" Tsuna asked.

"265."

Tsuna smiled. It was on a completely different floor than Giotto's room. Tsuna reached into Dino's pocket and switched his key. He smiled.

"Have fun with Giotto." Tsuna said and then walked away. Dino stared after the boy, and then glanced back at Giotto. Dino ran over to Giotto.

"Oi, did something happen?" He asked. Giotto just sighed and shrugged.

Tsuna ran into the room that he and Reborn would be sharing and flopped onto the bed.

_Giotto… I hate you!_ He yelled in his mind and buried his face into the pillow. He beat his fist against the bed repeatedly, releasing his out anger with each hit. Tears smeared into the cotton as he cried himself to sleep.

After about an hour passed, Tsuna was fast asleep on the bed and Reborn walked into the room. Not the baby Reborn we all know, but the adult one. The one who's tall, strong, well-built body, handsome features, and smooth voice can make any girl swoon.

Reborn walked over to Tsuna and leaned over to get a better look at the young boy's face. Soft and smooth looking skin, plump pink cheeks, fluffy hair that shaped against his face, and a cute, peaceful expression. The perfect qualities for such an almost perfect being.

Reborn raised his hand and gently pushed some of the bangs out of Tsuna's face. Tsuna stirred and opened his eyes slowly. He turned his head and met his sleepy eyes with Reborn's dark ones.

"Ah… Reborn?" Tsuna sat up slowly, only to fall back down onto the bed when Reborn pushed him down.

Tsuna stared up at Reborn in surprise. His voice was caught in his throat, so all he could give was a mere squeak. Without warning, Reborn leaned down and gently brushed his lips against Tsuna's neck. Tsuna scrunched his eyes closed and laid very still.

"Go see Giotto." Reborn whispered against the teen's ear. Tsuna opened his eyes and look at Reborn with a confused expression. Reborn pulled Tsuna to his feet and pushed the teen out.

He flashed the room key he took back at Tsuna with a smile right before the door closed, leaving Tsuna stunned and staring at the door.

Tsuna pounded at the door.

"Reborn! That's not fair! Open up!" He yelled, but was only ignored. Tsuna huffed and began his long walk to his and Giotto's room. Well, it wasn't really that long of a walk, but Tsuna was taking steps as slow as a sloth. He wasn't exactly excited to get back to that room where Giotto would surely be. They were having a fight for goodness sake!

Sooner than he would have liked, Tsuna now stood in front of room 125. He took a deep breath and knocked twice.

"Come in." Said the voice of Giotto on the other side.

**xxx**

Tsuna: Hello everyone! Tsuna here again bringing you the opinions and thoughts of characters from My Beloved and Never Let Go.

Tsuna: Today's guest is someone that everyone absolutely hates! Please welcome, if you can, Ricardo-san! –Applauds-

Ricardo: … Hello…

Tsuna: So Ricardo, how did you feel about My Beloved?

Ricardo: … I hated it…

Tsuna: E-eh? Why is that?

Ricardo: I, Vongola Secondo, have been made into a perverted ba***** that everyone hates… I will never forgive the author for that…

Tsuna: -sweat drops- I-I see… but everyone thinks that's who you really are…

Ricardo: That is not true! It's all bull **** that the author made! She just made me like this because I look evil!

Tsuna: Aha… ahahaha… -nervous-

Tsuna: Why doesn't anyone ever pay attention to their language?

Ricardo: I will never forgive her… If I ever meet her, I will be sure to kill her thoroughly…

Tsuna: T-then I guess this means that at heart, you're not a really bad person, right?

Ricardo: Yes. If I had a choice, I wouldn't have played the antagonist's part.

Tsuna: Really? What part would you have wanted to play?

Ricardo: I don't even want to be apart of the story…

Tsuna: O-okay…

Tsuna: So, do you have a favorite part in the story?

Ricardo: The only part where I wasn't bad was when I was seen being loyal to Giotto. I think that was my first appearance.

Tsuna: As they say, looks can be deceiving, ahahaha.

Ricardo: Shut up.

Tsuna: Yes sir…

Ricardo: The only reason why I like that part is because that is the only part in the story where I'm not being a complete ***hole.

Tsuna: R-Ricardo-san, please be careful with your language here!

Ricardo: Why? It's not like it's as bad as what she makes you and Giotto do.

Tsuna: -blushes-

Tsuna: B-but this corner is meant to be fun and kiddish! So please, stop with the cursing!

Ricardo: Okay, whatever. But really, admit it, you really do like having Giotto **** you until you can't even stay conscious anymore don't you.

Tsuna: -turns completely red-

-fangirl screams-

Tsuna: R-Ricardo-san!

Ricardo: -shrugs-

Ricardo: Just stating facts…

Tsuna: That was unnecessary!

Tsuna: Anyway, moving on. What do you think about the ending?

Ricardo: It kinda sucked…

Tsuna: Why is that?

Ricardo: Well, it kind of sucked how I was an evil ba***** up until the very end, and also, the very last chapter didn't really seem to have a plot.

Tsuna: Well, that's obvious. Snow-san only added that chapter because it would suck if the story ended right where Giotto was seemingly dying. Everyone would hate her. And also, she needed something to build up to the letter from the parents.

Tsuna: So other than Giotto waking up and Ivan coming back, everything was pretty much pointless. The only real important was the letter from the parents. And since it was the ending and Snow-san didn't want to add to much information that could give away what will happen in the sequel, she had to do a lot of pointless things.

Tsuna: You have to at least give her some credit…

Ricardo: Sorry, but I'll pass on that. I hate the author with my whole being so I don't even want to think about giving her a compliment.

Tsuna: I-I see…

-Silence-

Tsuna: A-anyhow, be sure to visit Snow-san's profile. There is currently a new poll up where she would love to hear your opinions.

Ricardo: She's an author right? She should choose what she wants to do herself.

Tsuna: -sweat drops- She knows that… but she wants to write so many, she doesn't know what to start with first.

Ricardo: Worthless…

Tsuna: Anyway… -looks at paper- Snow-san would like to thank all her reviewers for Never Let Go so far. She absolutely loves to read your comments and she says that they always put a smile on her face. She's going to work extra hard for you by putting as much yaoi as she can in each chapter!

Tsuna: Wait, what! More yaoi! Why!

Reborn: Because she feels like it.

Tsuna: That's absurd! I just got molested by Giotto in the last chapter!

Reborn: Well, Yuni-chan can do whatever she wants so deal with it.

Tsuna: Yuni-chan? Who's that?

Reborn: Wouldn't you like to know…

Reborn: Well, this is the end of this corner.

Hibari: You better read the next chapter…

Hibari: -pulls out tonfas and grins-

Hibari: Or I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: Who is Yuni!

**xxx**

**A/N:** -_- I was finally, _finally_ able to get this out. I was stuck on the freaking fried rice part for the loooooongest time and I was on the verge of going insane. This chapter was supposed to be longer and hold more things, but I was so lazy and tired of this chapter that I just blew right through it. I apologize for that and for any mistakes in here TTATT

Anyway, yes there is a poll up on my profile and I would love to see what you want. And again, I'm sorry this took forever TT_TT Even I'm ashamed of myself! I will go commit suicide now!

Wait… I take that back~

So anyway, hoped you liked this chapter (though you probably didn't) and I hope too see you guys next time.

Ciao~


	4. Let's Make Up

**A/N:** …

-Bows low to the ground-

I apologize greatly!

I haven't updated in such a long time… I am soooo sorry… School has started for me and I don't ever get any time to do ANYTHING anymore… I am so sorry… I don't know how many apologies I want to say to you readers…

Not only is it the school stuff that's getting in the way, but I literally lost my will to write completely. I couldn't bring myself to even write a few sentences in one day… I'm so ashamed… I am really sorry that I kept you all waiting… Ugh… emotional puberty of a young teen… I feel so bad…. TT_TT

I'll leave all the happy information at the bottom… I don't want to keep you any longer… Once again… I am really sorry…

**xxx**

"Come in" was what Giotto had said to Tsuna when the teen had knocked on their door, but that's when Tsuna began to think,

_Come in? I can't come in, I don't have the key!_

And so there you have it. Giotto was inside obviously not bothering to come and open the door, and Tsuna was stuck standing outside because Reborn had kicked him out of his room and was sent to go see Giotto.

After a long moment of silence, ruffling could be heard from inside the room.

"Dino? Did you lose your key or something?" Giotto asked. Tsuna heard footsteps near the entrance and he braced himself for when they would meet eyes. Wait, scratch that. As soon as the door opened, Tsuna was looking down at his feet.

There was a look of surprise on Giotto's face for a mere moment before it was covered up by his poker face. The face where Tsuna could never seem to guess what was going on inside Giotto's mind, hence, poker face.

"Do you want to come in?" Giotto asked in a monotone voice. The way Giotto had asked it made Tsuna annoyed. Why couldn't the man just let everything go already? But despite thinking all those thoughts, Tsuna nodded his head reluctantly and Giotto stepped aside to let the boy in.

Tsuna sat on the edge of the bed while Giotto sat across from him in one of the chairs. Giotto placed his chin in his hands and looked at Tsuna. The teen avoided eye contact as much as he could, looking from his feet, to the wall, to the window.

"Do you have anything you want to say?" Giotto asked finally.

Tsuna gulped. He had a lot of things to say, but it was all caught in his throat. He couldn't even get a peep out. But all it took was a deep breath and one look at Giotto's face to make him angry enough to spit everything out. Tsuna stood up and pointed at Giotto rather rudely, his face decorated pink with anger.

"You are such an annoying bastard! Here I am trying to get your attention and yet, you ignore me the whole time! You make stupid accusations that I don't love you anymore and just blow me off like nothing! How dare you! You obviously don't love me anymore because if you did, you wouldn't be giving me all this crap! You are so spoiled, I don't even know where to begin!" Tsuna shouted. He opened his mouth to say more when he caught Giotto chuckling. This made Tsuna feel embarrassed, which made him feel even angrier.

"What is so funny!" Tsuna shouted. Giotto stood up and caught Tsuna's wrists in his hands and pushed the teen down onto the bed. Tsuna struggled and began cursing at Giotto to let him go, but Giotto just laughed and kissed Tsuna gently on the lips.

"And you _finally_ let it out." He said. Tsuna made a questioning look at this comment and stared at Giotto.

"What?" Tsuna inquired.

"I know it's cruel of me, but I just played a little game on you to see if you still loved me or not." Giotto confessed. Tsuna felt his mouth drop and all his anger leave his body in a second, only to be replaced with a different emotion.

Tsuna laughed, even though it sounded forced, and hid his eyes under his bangs.

"So that's it… I was the only one worried…" Tsuna mumbled. He glared at Giotto as best as he could with tears in his eyes.

"I really thought that you were going to leave me!" Tsuna cried out. Giotto made a hurt expression, most likely regretting that he had played such a harsh game on his little brother. Giotto hugged Tsuna tightly and kissed his forehead as the boy began silently crying.

Tsuna covered his face in shame and buried his head into Giotto's shoulder. The man began shushing Tsuna to calm down and slowly stroked the back of the other's head.

After a minute or two, Tsuna's tears had finally stopped running and the two stayed close enough to each other that the tip of their noses touched. Their eyes closed and the fingers intertwined, doing nothing but thinking of each other and listening to the quiet breaths they took, it was peaceful.

With a sudden movement from Giotto like it was a signal, Tsuna tilted his head up a bit and opened his mouth ever so slightly, allowing Giotto's lips to cover over his. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths, wrapping around each other and rubbing every spot they could reach.

Giotto pulled away first, leaving a thick trail of saliva connecting their tongues. Tsuna opened his eyes halfway and stared at Giotto with pleading eyes. Giotto smirked and placed kisses on the teen's neck, eliciting mewls from the younger one.

"G-Giotto… please…" Tsuna begged, Giotto stopped, but didn't move from where he was.

"Please what?" He whispered in the other's ear. The blush on Tsuna's face became darker and he shifted in his spot on the bed a bit.

"Please… do me…" Tsuna pleaded and he buried his burning hot face into Giotto's shoulder. Giotto chuckled at the boy's request and pushed against the other's body.

"Of course." He replied and began pushing up Tsuna's shirt until it exposed everything. Tsuna closed his eyes and moaned as Giotto began kissing and sucking at his chest, rubbing over his nipple and caressing the smooth skin.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around Giotto's head and allowed the older one to kiss and suck him as he pleased. Giotto bit down on Tsuna's nipple as the teen was dozing off from the pleasure, surprising the boy and making him yelp. Giotto licked the wound he made and started undoing the buttons to Tsuna's pants.

Tsuna blushed when Giotto pulled them off and moved to cover his lower area by instinct, only to have Giotto stop him by gripping his ankles and pulling them apart.

Tsuna blushed even harder and tears began welling up in his eyes from embarrassment.

"W-wait Giotto. M-maybe we shouldn't…" Tsuna said as he stared at Giotto with wide eyes. Giotto looked up at Tsuna with an amused smile and seemingly uninterested eyes.

"You really think I'm going to stop?" He asked. Tsuna grabbed his shirt and pulled it over his lower areas to cover it up.

"Yes." He answered defiantly. Giotto laughed. He moved to kiss Tsuna, slipping his tongue through the other's mouth and rubbing everything he could touch. Tsuna moaned whenever Giotto rubbed a particular spot that sent jolts of pleasure running down his body and to his groin. He gasped as he suddenly felt Giotto's hand wrap around his member and begin stroking it. He bit his lip and tried to hold in his voice.

"Nn…" Tsuna whimpered and buried his face into Giotto's chest, gripping the other's shirt in his hands tightly. His legs began shaking from the pleasure coursing through his body and he unconsciously opened them a bit more. As Giotto increased his pace, Tsuna couldn't help but tilt his head back and moan. He snapped his mouth shut and bit his bottom lip again, earning a chuckle from Giotto.

"Don't bite through your lips." He teased and leaned forward to kiss the younger one. Tsuna eagerly opened his mouth to receive the kiss and mewled when Giotto began to devour him hungrily. The older one changed his strokes to pumps, making Tsuna wail out.

"Giotto!" He gasped through the kiss, only to have his lips taken again fervently. The pumps got faster and harsher, making Tsuna's moans louder and louder.

"Aah!" Tsuna yelled as he was right on the edge, only to be left hanging when Giotto stopped. The older one brought up his hand and licked the pre-cum on it, tasting Tsuna's essence. Tsuna blushed and grabbed Giotto's hand.

"Don't do that!" He yelled. Giotto chuckled.

"What? You embarrassed? Or are you jealous of my hand because I didn't lick you like that?" He assumed. The blush on Tsuna's face became darker and the younger one threw Giotto's hand back at him.

"Whatever! That's sick Giotto!" He yelled. Before he could say more, Giotto shoved two of his fingers into Tsuna's mouth. The man leaned in, a grin on his face.

"Then, why don't _you_ lick it?" He said and began moving his hands in a somewhat circular motion in Tsuna's mouth, urging the younger one to lick. Tsuna moaned and complied, sucking Giotto's fingers and blushing a deep red.

Giotto pulled out when Tsuna opened his mouth and stared at Giotto with half lidded eyes, a thin trail of saliva only lasting a second before breaking off. Giotto smiled and brought his saliva coated fingers down and pressed them into Tsuna's entrance, stretching and scissoring the boy.

"Hah…" Tsuna moaned and then closed his eyes, wrapping his arms around Giotto's neck tightly.

Giotto moved at an even pace in and out of Tsuna, sometimes stretching his fingers and even curling them, making Tsuna mewl and moan loudly.

"Giotto, no more… I want you, please…" Tsuna pleaded as he looked at Giotto with half lidded eyes. Giotto smiled and kissed Tsuna gently on the lips. He unzipped his pants and leaned in to kiss Tsuna on his neck.

"Are you sure you want to do it right away? It might hurt." Giotto warned. Tsuna closed his eyes slowly and leaned up to gently press his lips against Giotto's.

"I don't care. I want Giotto, and I miss your warmth. If it's you, I trust you." Tsuna said softly. Giotto smiled and held Tsuna in his arms and slowly pressed in. Tsuna's face heated up and he tilted his head back, letting out a long, drawn out moan at the feeling of Giotto entering him.

When Giotto was fully sheathed inside him, Tsuna was panting hard and tears pricked the corner of his eyes. Giotto shuddered at how tight Tsuna was around him, making Tsuna groan at the little movement. He opened his eyes slightly and looked up at Giotto.

"G-Giotto… please…" He begged. Understanding what the teen wanted, Giotto began to slowly pull in and out.

"Aah." Tsuna mewled at the warm friction. Becoming turned on at the erotic sound Tsuna made, Giotto moved his hips faster, eager to hear those lovely sounds come from his younger brother's lips again and to feel the incredible pleasure that he gave.

"Ah! Giotto!" The young teen gasped as he balled Giotto's shirt in his fists. "F-faster…" He breathed out through his moans. Giotto complied happily, quickening his thrusts, trying to reach deep inside Tsuna.

"Aah, aaah! Giotto!" Tsuna yelled out, pulling Giotto into a tight embrace. Giotto made an exceptionally deep thrust, ramming into Tsuna's sweet spot. Tsuna screamed at the sudden rapturous feeling, digging his nails into Giotto's back, but the older man didn't care. He was just set on hitting that one spot over and over again.

Tsuna opened his mouth and gasped out breathless moans and pants, occasional screams thrown in as well. Pleasure coursing through his veins and running through his entire body, making him feel numb and sensitive as well.

"G-Giotto… I can't… n-no more!" He moaned out. Giotto grabbed Tsuna's hips and quickened his pace, making the bed springs begin to squeak from under them.

"J-just a bit more…" He panted. Tsuna shook his head.

"No… I can't Giotto! Aah! P-please!" He begged. Giotto ignored Tsuna's pleas and only sped up his actions, ramming into Tsuna's sweet spot over and over. Tsuna's vision began to blur, his mouth slack and saliva running down his chin from the overload of pleasure. The world began to spin and he hung on to Giotto for dear life.

"Giotto! I can't hold it anymore!" Tsuna screamed and then abruptly came messily over his chest with a loud moan. Giotto winced as Tsuna's walls closed around him and spilled his seed inside the teen, riding it out until every last drop was done.

Tsuna arched his back into the continuing thrusts and moaned loudly at the feeling of Giotto's hot essence spilling deep inside him. The two collapsed tiredly onto the bed, Tsuna barely hanging onto conscious, and Giotto barely able to support himself up from crushing Tsuna.

Giotto was the first to recover from his natural high and pulled out of Tsuna, making the younger one mewl, and then rolled off onto the side, holding his little brother tightly in his arms. He kissed Tsuna's sweat-matted forehead tenderly and softly rubbed his back, making Tsuna feel warm and begin to doze off into a peaceful sleep.

Tsuna clung tightly onto Giotto and finally relaxed his heightened breathing, drifting off into a dreamless, but easy sleep. Giotto gazed lingeringly at his brother's sleeping face with heavy eyes. Sleep was beginning to creep up on him too, but he just couldn't bring himself to sleep. He just had a feeling that if he were to sleep, he would wake up to see that Tsuna was no longer with him. It was a haunting feeling, and it wouldn't leave him.

His eyes beginning to feel so heavy that he could not bring himself to stay up, he kissed Tsuna's head one last time before falling asleep.

**xOOOx**

Adult Reborn and Dino stood smirking from outside of Giotto and Tsuna's room, well, Reborn did, but Dino was more frowning than smirking. Both had their ears pressed firmly against the door.

"It sounds like they're done…" Reborn confirmed as he moved away from the door. He adjusted his hat and grinned slyly, his chameleon Leon appearing from seemingly out of nowhere on the rim of the hat. Dino stood up as well.

"Oi… why did you make me come listen to them having sex with you?" He asked. Reborn's grin grew bigger and he chuckled.

"You need to get used to hearing those sounds." He sated. Dino blushed.

"How rude! You say it as if I've never had sex with someone before and heard those sounds!" He snapped. Reborn just laughed and walked down the hall, heading back to his room. Dino ran after him, complaining the whole way.

**xOOOx**

It was past 5 in the afternoon by the time Tsuna and Giotto woke up. Tsuna was lightly stirring and beginning to wake up, which made Giotto get up too. The two of them looked at each other and laughed. It felt so good to be in each others' arms again. A loud knock at the door startled them and made them shoot up from the bed. Giotto tossed on his clothes, which he had taken off in the middle of his nap with Tsuna because it was getting hot, and Tsuna grabbed his and ran to the bathroom, locking the door and starting the shower.

Giotto fixed his messy hair as best as he could and opened the door to see a scowling Reborn.

"Oh, I didn't know you could go in you're true form now." Giotto said nervously, not really understanding why Reborn looked so mad. Reborn jabbed a stiff finger into Giotto's chest.

"First of all, I thought it was funny how you guys had make-up sex, but if you sleep for so long that you skip lunch and even forget to help make Chrome and Kyoko feel entertained while they're here, you need some serious help you horny bastard." Reborn scolded. Giotto raised his hands up defensively.

"Hey, hey, since when was it my job to make sure the girls enjoyed themselves?" He asked. Reborn glared.

"Since you first walked on this ship." He replied. Giotto's mouth dropped open.

"I don't remember hearing about any of this!" He whined. Reborn grinned slyly.

"Oh my… I wonder if I forgot to tell you. Oh well, we'll never know now." He said innocently and grabbed Giotto's arm.

"You are going to come to my room to get ready. I'm not going to let you shower with Tsuna this time. You have a meeting and I don't want you to be late." He said. Giotto scrunched up his face.

"Eh! A meeting? I don't remember this either! You're being to unreasonable Reborn!" He complained. Reborn smirked.

"Well, you know of it now." He said.

Back in the room, Tsuna walked out of the shower a couple minutes later, freshly washed and clean, and made a questioning face.

"Giotto?" He called out. He jumped as he saw someone move from the corner of his eye.

"Sawada-san…" Chrome said quietly. Tsuna placed his hand over his chest to somehow calm his beating heart.

"Oh, it's just Chrome. You scared me." He laughed nervously. Chrome stared at Tsuna for a long time before she flashed a rare and soft smile.

"Ne, Tsunayoshi, do you want to play a game?"

**xxx**

Tsuna: … uh… before we got started on this corner, Snow-san just really, really wanted to say sorry that this chapter was short. You guys waited sooo long for this, yet it was still only what, seven pages?

Tsuna: -sighs-

Tsuna: Anyway, moving on, today's guest is the one! The only!

Tsuna: Hibari Kyouya-sama! –Applauds-

Hibari: …

Tsuna: …

-silence-

Tsuna: H-Hibari-san?

Hibari: Hn?

Tsuna: Could you at least say hi?

Hibari: … Hello…

Tsuna: Okay~ so now that we have our greetings, let's get this show on the road!

Hibari: Shut up or I'll bite you to death.

Tsuna: Hiiii! I'm sorry!

Tsuna: -hides-

Reborn: Hibari, at least let Tsuna do the interview. We don't want him to fail like how Haru-Haru Interview Dangerous did all the time.

Hibari: Fine…

Tsuna: -gets up from his hiding place-

Tsuna: So, Hibari-san, what did you like about My Beloved?

Hibari: Nothing in particular.

Tsuna: Really? How come?

Hibari: It's just fiction. None of it is real.

Tsuna: So, there was nothing you liked at all?

Hibari: -stares at Tsuna-

Hibari: Are you trying to suggest something to me, Sawada Tsunayoshi?

Tsuna: -blushes-

Tsuna: Eh! Me! No no no no! I would never dream of doing that!

Hibari: -smirks-

Hibari: Oh~ Then what's with your flushed face?

Tsuna: This is nothing!

Hibari: -leans in close to Tsuna-

Hibari: If you wanted me to say that I enjoyed spending time with you and kissing you, you should've just said so in the beginning.

Tsuna: -pushes Hibari away-

Tsuna: A-anyway! Hibari-san! What was the part you hated the most in My Beloved?

Hibari: -scowls and evil aura comes out-

Hibari: The fact that the damned author keeps making me lose to people… I, Hibari Kyouya, am the strongest. I should not have to lose to that damned cat and carnivore…

Tsuna: -sweat drops-

Tsuna: I'm guessing you're referring to Ivan and Giotto…

Hibari: -glares-

Tsuna: I'm sorry!

Tsuna: -cowers-

Hibari: I swear, if I ever meet the author of My Beloved, I will bite her to death…

Tsuna: -looks at camera-

Tsuna: S-Snow-san! It seems you're getting more and more people hating you! Including you're reviewers! TTATT

Hibari: …

Tsuna: Well, Snow-san thinks you're the strongest too you know… She just had to do it to go with her plot.

Hibari: Then can you explain why she made me and Mukuro kiss?

Hibari: -evilness increasing ten fold-

Tsuna: Eh! Uh… um… that was Dino having his fun =w=;;

Hibari: I will bite that bucking horse to death.

Tsuna: Ahahaha ^^; For a second there, I thought you were going to say the 'F' word.

Tsuna: Uh, let's switch topics now, shall we!

Tsuna: How do you feel about Never Let Go so far? Anything in particular that you don't like?

Hibari: I have no obligation to answer anymore of your questions.

Tsuna: Eh! Hibari-san! At least do it for Snow-san! She feels really bad that she made such a crappy update after a month of waiting and she really wants to make this corner a little better to lighten the mood! Don't ruin it!

Hibari: And why should I help such an herbivore sounding person like her?

Tsuna: Because if it wasn't for her…

Tsuna: -blushes-

Tsuna: Me and you wouldn't have kissed!

Hibari: So? There are plenty other fanfictions out there that have me and you kissing. Most of them better than this.

Tsuna –speechless-

Tsuna: -cries-

Tsuna: I'm sorry Snow-san… I failed!

Reborn: …

Reborn: That concludes this corner~!

Reborn: Be sure to read the next chapter with your dying will~

Mukuro and Chrome: Ciao~

**xxx**

**A/N:** … okay… I don't have any happy news after all… so what?

I'm so ashamed… I kept you guys waiting so long… ugh… so ashamed…

-drowns in guilt-

btw, I did not proof read… I really don't know how I was able to get this out of my lifeless body, but I managed somehow… but it didn't turn out so good… I'm sorry… -_- I think I said sorry too many times… so—

augh!


	5. Revenge

Tsuna blinked. Did he hear what he just thought he heard Chrome say? Why in the world would Chrome suggest that they play a game? In fact, Tsuna didn't even know that Chrome liked to play, other than that time in the mansion where they were playing Catch-Tsuna-For-Your-Prize. It left him speechless. Did Mukuro posses her? Tsuna shook that thought away, knowing that Chrome wouldn't let herself get caught so easily by her brother... Or would she?

"Um... Chrome... C-could you repeat what you said?" Tsuna asked hesitantly. Chrome giggled lightly and stepped closer to Tsuna.

"I said do you want to play a game?" She repeated. Tsuna stood there paralyzed, questions and possible outcomes as to why Chrome would ask such a thing. He was really beginning to lean towards the fact that Mukuro possessed her.

"Uh, why would you ask that?" Tsuna inquired, trying to narrow down his confusion a bit more. Chrome made a small shrug with her shoulders.

"Don't you think it would be kind of fun to get revenge on Giotto? After all, he played a game on you, and it did go a bit far, so don't you want to play one on him too?" She asked. Tsuna thought about this. It was true that Giotto's little PMS game was annoying and did make him feel insecure, and even though they already made up, it _would _feel nice to get a bit of revenge. So why not?

"What made you want to suggest a game all of a sudden? I thought you really didn't care what went on between me and Giotto," Tsuna stated. Chrome made a sort of pout face and walked away, turning her back to Tsuna.

"I do care... I feel sad when Giotto is down. And I don't like seeing Tsunayoshi-san sad and lonely either. I always feel bad that I can't seem to do anything for you two. Mukuro tries to help in his own way, but it's usually to benefit himself in the end too, so he ends up screwing up. But this time, he helped me think of an idea to help you play a game on Giotto! So I'm sure you'll cheer up!" Chrome explained. Tsuna sighed at her innocence.

"But Chrome, Giotto and I already made up. We're not in a fight anymore," He said. Chrome nodded.

"I knew that," She said. "But still, don't you think it would be fun to make him experience embarrassment?"

Tsuna tilted his head and pondered, a slow grin spreading across his face. He nodded his head enthusiastically.

"Yeah! It sounds good to me!" He said with a big smile. Chrome smiled. _Smiled_. She gently grabbed Tsuna's hand and led him away from the room, going down the hall, passing people here and there. Suddenly, she made a sharp turn the left into a hall that had no one there. She walked a bit before stopping in front of a vent. She kneeled down and began messing with the cover, before it came off with a loud clang.

She set the metal cover on the floor and reached in, pulling out something rather disturbing.

"..." Tsuna stared at the item in Chrome's hands.

_Is everybody obsessed with these kinds of get-ups or something! This is crazy!_

"Um... Chrome... Please don't tell me I'm wearing that," Tsuna begged. Chrome shook her head and stood up, shaking the wrinkles out of the frilly, dark maroon dress. She smiled again, almost innocently.

"Mukuro-sama prepared this specially for Giotto," She said with a sort of hum in her voice. Tsuna sweat dropped. What was the world coming to?

"And... how are we going to get Giotto to wear that?" He asked. Chrome leaned in.

"I have a plan," She said as if she had discovered a bag of candy. Tsuna leaned in so Chrome could whisper in his ear. The more she explained, the more outrageous it sounded, but he decided to go along with it.

"So, we have to find Dino-san first?" He asked for confirmation. Chrome nodded her head and stuck the dress back into the vent, closing the cover over it. They both walked down the hall.

"Where do you think he'll be first?" Tsuna asked. Chrome took the staircase down, ignoring Tsuna's question. When they got to the bottom, she walked ahead a bit, stopping in front of a dimly lit area. She pointed at the sign that hung above the entrance. Tsuna furrowed his eyebrows, since he had bad memories coming to places like these.

"T-the bar?" He said aloud. Chrome nodded. She walked past Tsuna again, heading in the opposite direction of the entrance to the bar. Tsuna whipped around.

"Wait! Don't we need to find Dino-san?" He asked. Chrome stopped and turned around.

"Yes. You go in there, I'll go look somewhere else. Since minors aren't allowed in there, blend in somehow," She said and walked off without a backward glance.

Our unfortunate little heroine stood there looking after Chrome with an uneasy look. Blend in? How was he supposed to do that? Tsuna sighed and walked into the bathroom that was just down the hall from the bar. He looked around. Thankfully, no one else was in there. He stood in front of the marble sinks, staring into the mirrors that didn't even have a single fingerprint on it.

Tsuna sighed once more and began to fix himself up. He ran his hand through his hair, making the locks messy in a stylish way. His bangs and the hair on the sides seemed to curved around his face nicely while all the others either stuck up or went down to curve around his head then flip up at the ends. Tsuna stared at himself. It wasn't really that different from his usual messy, leave-the-hair-alone-so-it-puffs-up look, but it was enough to make him look even a few years older.

Going down to work on his shirt, he unbuttoned two buttons so it only allowed you to get a glimpse of the top part of his chest. It was almost teasing in a way. He rolled up his sleeves up to his elbows. It was like he was trying to imitate Giotto's style, which most likely, he was.

Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes, he counted to ten, and then opened his eyes slowly. His eyes look calmer and mature this time, making him easily pass for 18. Though it seemed that way to him, he had no idea how others would see him, but this was as good as it was going to get.

He cautiously stepped out of the bathroom. Though he really didn't have any reason to hide from anybody, he felt embarrassed and only left the bathroom when he knew no one was looking. He stared at the sign above the entrance to the bar before taking a breath and walking in. No one noticed him. Either his disguise was just that good, or everybody was just too drunk to even care.

He walked around the area a bit, keeping an eye out for Dino. The bar imitated a casino perfectly. There were people playing Slots, Poker, Blackjack, and Roulette. Even in one corner of the room, a drunken group of adults were playing Russian roulette. Tsuna laughed as the man who pulled the trigger next was splattered in red pain and fell to the ground from the surprise. The man had obviously thought he wouldn't get hit and was overconfident, till he heard a loud blast in his ear and felt the pressure of possibly a paint bullet exploding on his temple.

There was a long counter on the left side of the room where drinks and alcohol were being served. The smell was almost overwhelming for Tsuna and he had to stop himself from covering his nose twice.

Tsuna jumped as he felt someone's finger tap his shoulder. He could even feel that the person had long fingernails, as it seemed to stab him when he jumped. He whipped around.

"Oh, just as I suspected! You're that kid Tsuna-chan!" A tan, blonde lady said. Tsuna made a confused face.

"Um... Have we met before?" He asked with doubt. The woman made a sad face.

"Oh c'mon," She sounded hurt. "Do you really not remember me?"

Tsuna took a moment to think before shaking his head. The lady made an exasperated sigh before eyeing Tsuna with her big blue eyes.

"It's Terri. Ring any bells?" She asked and stared at Tsuna expectantly. Tsuna's eyes widened as he stared at Terri.

"Terri? You mean..."

"Yep. I'm the one from the night club. Long time no see Tsuna-chan," Terri said happily as she gave Tsuna a quick hug, making the teen blush a little.

"So, I see you have a tendency to sneak into bars. Looking for information on Giotto again?" She said with a wink. Tsuna smiled and shook his head.

"No, I'm looking for someone this time. He's tall," Tsuna stretched his hand all the way above him. "And he's blond. He may have a little turtle with him too. Have you seen him?" Terri shook her head.

"I haven't, but my girlfriends may have. I'll go ask them!" She said and walked off. Tsuna blushed and stuttered. Terri had girlfriends? There was a pause in Tsuna's thoughts and he mentally smacked himself. What Terri had meant by girlfriends were her friends... He felt so stupid in thinking that Terri had been a lesbian.

There was a sudden weight over Tsuna's shoulder and it made the boy jump. He turned his head to look at a drunken man singing an out-of-tune song, slurring the words heavily. The old man looked at Tsuna and gave him a toothy grin.

"Hello fine one~ wanna go spend some time with someone more _experienced_? Someone like me?" He asked, stumbling over his own words and giving Tsuna a thumbs up. Tsuna began panicking and thought to himself, "HOW CAN YOU GET DRUNK IN THE MIDDLE OF THE DAY!" He looked around nervously for help, only to find that no one was even paying attention to him. If Tsuna suddenly started acting like a child, screaming and trying to get away from the man, that would definitely attract some kind of trouble, since it would give away that he was under aged. So after some quick thinking and taking a moment to get a deep breath, Tsuna narrowed his eyes and shoved the man off him, sending him to the ground.

"If you haven't noticed, I'm a guy!" Tsuna said in a deeper voice than usual, trying to sound older. The man lightly rubbed the back of his head and stared up at Tsuna in a daze, trying to get his eyes to focus. There was a moment's pause before the man started crying, surprising Tsuna.

"Why does everyone push me away! I just wanted to have one night with a pretty girl after my divorce, but everyone hates me! Even you, a pretty brunette, are calling yourself a guy so you don't have to sleep with me! Why does this world hate me so much!" The man bawled on the ground, yelling out more misfortunes in his life, talking about a divorce, losing a child, going in debt, and muttering more drunken statements. Tsuna took a step back and looked around him, seeing that the crying man had brought attention to them, but all they really said was, "That poor guy." Or "Hah, sucks for him." and something close to those lines. Tsuna sighed in relief that no one was really looking at him and quietly snuck away, heading for the entrance. He really didn't want to be there anymore.

As he neared the entrance, he saw Chrome and Dino heading his direction and Tsuna breathed a sigh of relief.

"Where were you!" He asked as Dino walked up to him. The older one grinned sheepishly and scratched his cheek.

"I was kind of exploring around the place. Sorry…" He said quietly. Tsuna huffed and crossed his arms.

"Well, you sure gave me a lot of trouble," He said with a small smile, making Dino laugh.

"Like I said, I'm sorry," Dino repeated. Tsuna lightly shrugged his shoulders and then remembered what he was supposed to do.

"Dino-san, give me the key to Reborn's room!" Tsuna said and held out his hand expectantly. Dino raised an eyebrow and made a confused face.

"Why do you need it?" He asked. Tsuna stared at Dino.

"Reasons," He answered.

"And what kind of reasons are they?"

There was a long silence as the two of them stared at each other before Tsuna sighed and stared hard at Dino.

"Dino… we can either do this the easy way, or the hard way," Tsuna said in a quiet voice. Dino gulped and pulled out the key, putting it into Tsuna's hand. The boy's face immediately lit up like a child getting candy and he ran down the hall with Chrome.

"Thanks Dino-san!" He called out as he ran. Dino scratched his head, completely clueless as to what in the world those two were planning.

Chrome and Tsuna peeked out from behind a corner and stared at Reborn's room.

"Okay, so you're the distraction, and I raid the room?" Tsuna confirmed. Chrome nodded.

"Oh, but take Reborn-san and Dino-san's clothes too, so Giotto-san can't borrow," She added. Tsuna stared at her.

"Eeeh! B-but what if they find out!" He asked worriedly. Chrome just shrugged, making the teen sweat drop.

"Chrome you're so laid back…" He said tiredly. Chrome giggled and stood straighter, walking away from the corner they were hiding behind.

"Just stay there and hide," Chrome said and knocked on Reborn's door. She waited a moment or two before adult!Reborn opened the door, his shirt undone and his fedora hat hanging off his head.

"Chrome? What do you want?" Reborn asked as he raised an eyebrow.

"Reborn-san! It's Kyoko!" Chrome said, tears in her eyes and panic written all over her face. She clutched the hem of her shirt tightly and bit her lip.

"Oh?" Reborn said as he began buttoning up his shirt a bit. "What about her?"

"S-she got picked up by a drunk, and I can't find Dino-san or Mukuro-sama anywhere! I didn't know what to do so I came to you," Chrome said in a shaky voice, obviously fretting over Kyoko.

"Isn't Dino down at the bar?" Reborn asked. Chrome shook her head sadly and the older man sighed.

"That worthless idiot… Hold on one moment, I'll be right out," Reborn said and walked back into his room, getting the rest of his clothes on.

Tsuna peeked out a bit more to get a better look at Chrome. He was surprised that Chrome could act so well. It was amazing. You'd think that such a shy and quiet person like her would be bad at that, but apparently not.

Reborn came back out shortly after he left, completely dressed.

"Thank you Reborn-san!" Chrome said and began walking down the hall at a fast pace, Reborn following her.

Tsuna waited a moment to make sure the coast was clear before he ran up to the door and pulled the key out, opening the door in a blink of an eye. He slowly stepped into the room and listened. The shower was still running.

"Giotto's still not done… Oh, I hope I have time…" Tsuna muttered as he entered the room more. Tsuna looked around the room before spotting the closet and walked over to it. He opened it to see that it was empty.

"Hmm… I wonder where everyone's clothes are…" Tsuna said and turned to face the bed, seeing two bags that obviously belonged to Dino and Reborn, Giotto's clothes laid out, and his key. Tsuna smacked his forehead, mentally calling himself an idiot and walked over to the bed. He stuffed Giotto's key into his pocket along with his spare and Reborn's room key, and gabbed Giotto's clothes, jamming them into Reborn's bag. He picked up the two duffels and quietly tiptoed back to the door. Once he was out, he ran to the vent that Chrome had showed him. He opened up the cover, pulled out the dress, and shoved the bags inside. He paused for a moment before he blushed and opened Reborn's bag again, pulling out Giotto's boxers.

"I should at least let him have something to wear underneath…"

He closed the vent and ran back to the room, went inside, and put the dress and boxers on the bed. He smiled at his handiwork before he heard the shower turn off.

Tsuna began to panic. He looked at the door, to the dress, to the window. Giotto was already opening the door and Tsuna wouldn't make it to the exit. Going on pure, cowardly instincts, Tsuna dove under the bed and stayed completely still, peering out from underneath to see where Giotto was. He saw Giotto's feet walking towards him and he held his breath. There was a long silence as Giotto just stood in one spot, looking at the strange getup that lay on the bed, waiting for him.

"…What the hell?" Giotto grabbed the dress and held it out. "What the hell is this!" He shouted, making Tsuna flinch at the sudden raised voice. Giotto threw the dress across the room.

"Reborn! Is this some kind of joke!" He yelled and ran out of the room, a towel around his waist and kicking one of Reborn's shoes in between the door to keep it from closing all the way. Tsuna crawled out from under the bed and stared at the door.

"He seemed angry…" He whispered to himself. Suddenly, Chrome ran into the room and jumped.

"Oh, it's just Tsunayoshi-san… You scared me…" Chrome said as she held her hand over her heart.

"So what happened so far?" Tsuna asked. Chrome grabbed Tsuna's wrist and pulled him under the bed, making the teen yelp in surprise.

"We never did find Kyoko, so we were heading back to look somewhere else when Giotto-san found us and went into hyper mode and began fighting with Reborn, destroying the area." Chrome explained. Tsuna gulped.

"Chrome… do you think this was a good idea?" Tsuna asked quietly. Chrome turned and smiled at Tsuna again.

"Of course," She said innocently. Tsuna was beginning to think that Chrome was just honestly bored and wanted to do something to entertain herself.

Not even 5 minutes after Tsuna and Chrome crawled under the bed did Giotto walk back into the room with cuts and bruises, kicking Reborn's shoe away from the door as hard as he could, sending it flying to the wall across the room and making a dent. Reborn followed in as well, only a small scratch at the corner of his lips.

Giotto walked over to the bed and sat down, sighing heavily, while Reborn bent down to pick up the dress Giotto had thrown and held it out. He laughed.

"They got you good Giotto," He said and laughed some more. Giotto frowned and glared at Reborn.

"I don't find this funny Reborn. I have a 'meeting' that you oh-so-generously arranged for me, and I don't even have the proper attire!" He shouted. Reborn threw the dress at him.

"From the looks of it, that is an expensive dress made from Taiwan. It's definitely appropriate for formal parties and meetings and therefore making it 'proper attire'," Reborn said with a chuckle. Giotto threw the dress aside and tore the towel off from around his waist, pulling on his boxers.

"Well, it's not the proper attire for MEN!" Giotto snapped. Reborn sighed and sat on the opposite bed.

"Giotto, just wear it. It's not like anyone will care, they'll just think it's your hobby," He said.

"You think I want them to think that my kind of hobby is _this_!" Giotto yelled. Reborn just shrugged.

"You rape little boys, so why not?" He suggested. Giotto blushed and grit his teeth.

"Tsuna is not little and I did not rape him!" He argued. Tsuna blushed at the sudden change in topics.

"The first time you had sex with him can be considered rape," Reborn said. Giotto just rolled his eyes and fell back against the bed.

"It's pointless trying to talk to you!" He complained. Reborn smirked.

"Then stop complaining and put the dress on," He said. There was silence before Giotto got up, grabbed the dress angrily, and stomped into the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him.

After a long moment of more silence, Tsuna shivered and his eyes widened. He could feel something cold and scaly crawling up his pant leg. He covered his mouth to block a scream, but couldn't help but jump, making a loud thud against the bed.

"I knew you guys were in here," Reborn said with a smirk. Tsuna felt whatever was crawling up his leg move back out and climb up his back instead, stopping at his shoulder. Tsuna turned his head and was greeted by Leon. Tsuna sighed and climbed out from under the bed with Chrome.

Reborn smirked at them and laughed lightly.

"This is one interesting game you guys are playing on him. What brought this up?" He asked. Tsuna hesitated for a moment.

"H-him playing a game on me, so we're just paying him back," He explained. Reborn just laughed more.

"I see. Well, you better hurry and leave," He warned. Chrome nodded and grabbed Tsuna's hand, heading out the door. Tsuna looked back, but had no choice but to follow Chrome.

The two of them stopped outside the door.

"…Now what?" Tsuna asked as they just stood there. Chrome just shrugged.

"I was just hoping I'd get to see Giotto in the dress," She admitted and gave a little sigh. She looked at Tsuna smiled.

"Let's wait for him!"

**xxx**

Tsuna: -stands up and slams his hands down onto the desk-

Tsuna: Big news! Hiatus finally off! I got my job back!

Tsuna: -cries in joy, clutching papers and his paycheck-

Tsuna: -sits down-

Tsuna: Anyway, now that the news is out, we can get on to our yet-to-be-named corner. Yep! That's the first thing on our list! Snow-san is looking for a name for the interview corner, so if you have any ideas for it, don't hesitate to offer. Your name might just be the one to get picked.

Tsuna: And now, moving on to the interview, our welcome back guests are the unique pair, Mukuro and Chrome!

Mukuro: Kufufufufu.

Chrome: …

Tsuna: So, how did you two like the new chapter?

Mukuro: -leans back in his seat-

Mukuro: It was incredibly boring. All you two really did was run around, trying to get Giotto into his dress… Really, nothing interesting happened and I thought it was a complete failure.

Chrome: …I didn't like smiling so much.

Tsuna: Ah! But Chrome! You looked so cute smiling like that! And not only that, it was for the plot so you really had no choice. Kind of like how I have to have sex whether I like it or not.

Chrome: -nods-

Mukuro: -chuckles and leans in close to Tsuna- What if I gave you service outside of the story. Would you like it then?

Tsuna: -pushes Mukuro away by the face, expressionless-

Tsuna: I don't like PDA or anything sexual happening to me anywhere and anytime, so don't touch me or else I'll call the Vendicare on you.

Mukuro: -frowns-

Mukuro: Snow-chan finally came off of hiatus. Don't you think we should give some fan service?

Tsuna: Maybe, but I won't be the one doing it. At least, not with you.

Chrome: A-ano… Reborn said to get on with the interview…

Tsuna: Huh?

Tsuna: -looks to the side off the set and sees Reborn giving him the usual threat-

Tsuna: -sits up straight and looks away quickly-

Tsuna: C-Chrome! What did you like about this chapter!

Chrome: Uh…

Tsuna: …?

Chrome: I didn't like it… Since I had to smile so much…

Tsuna: As expected…

Chrome: -perks up-

Chrome: But I'm excited to see Giotto in a dress!

Tsuna: Uh… about that Chrome. Giotto has already been put in a dress.

Chrome: He has?

Mukuro: Yep. He did it for Tsunayoshi-kun's birthday.

Tsuna: -nods-

Tsuna: Snow-san forced him into the getup and they got a picture of it.

Chrome: I didn't get to see it…

Tsuna: You can if you want. After all, it's the same exact dress he'll be wearing this time too, so think of it as a sneak peak!

Mukuro: http :/xxtsuna27xx .deviantart. com /art/HAPPY-BIRTHDAY-TSUNA-140236031

Tsuna: Hey! I was supposed to give it out!

Mukuro: To view, just delete the spaces.

Tsuna: Mukuro! Stop stealing my lines!

Mukuro: -grins and snickers-

Tsuna: -sighs-

Giotto: -bursts into the room-

Giotto: Tsunayoshi! What are you doing, telling everyone about that picture!

Tsuna: HIEE! G-Giotto!

Mukuro: Kufufufu~ the cross-dresser has arrived.

Giotto: -turns red-

Giotto: Shut up you damned f*ggot!

Tsuna: G-Giotto! Language!

Giotto: You're not my mother!

Tsuna: Oh I will be mister if you keep interrupting my interview!

Giotto and Mukuro: …

Tsuna: Good, now where were we?

Chrome: You asked me what I liked about this chapter.

Tsuna: Oh yeah! I remember now.

Tsuna: So Chrome, why didn't you like smiling?

Chrome: It's too much of a hassle, and it's not like me to smile so much, so it's completely OOC.

Tsuna: Well, you have to admit it, Snow-san makes a lot of things OOC.

Chrome: -nods- She does.

Giotto: Heck, even her OCs are OOC.

Mukuro: I agree with that.

Tsuna: That's not even possible!

Reborn: You're time's up Tsuna!

Tsuna: What! Don't end it now! It reduces my pay!

Reborn: Too bad~ see you lovely people later~

Tsuna: Wait! I'm not done!

-curtain closes-


	6. Midnight Waltz

In the end, Giotto did come out from his room wearing the dress and Tsuna and Chrome had seen him. They had laughed their heads off for the longest time when they saw him. Giotto, wearing a frilly maroon dress, was a priceless scene to see. His face had turned almost as dark as the dress. He just couldn't believe that Tsuna had to see him in the worst getup he had ever been in.

"D-don't worry Giotto! You actually look pretty!" Tsuna had said to him to help the other's feelings, but it only made things worse. Giotto went off to beat the crap out of Dino just to vent out his anger.

He was even sent to the meeting in the dress, where the other bosses did their very best to not laugh and to talk of serious business, but it didn't work out so well. Giotto was ready to kill himself by the time the meeting was over. He literally went into a mental breakdown and Reborn had to stop him from jumping off the ship five times.

When Giotto was getting ready to jump off for the sixth time, Reborn held him back and turned to Tsuna.

"Tsuna, I think it's best if you got his clothes again… anymore and he won't just be jumping off the ship. He might just get the butcher knife,"

At those very words, Tsuna ran off to the vent to get Giotto's clothes. Once Tsuna gave it to him, the older one locked himself in his room and never came back out. Well, to lock himself in, he took Tsuna's keys and even phoned the lobby not to give anyone extra keys to his room or else he'd sue the company. The poor manager was so scared that he may actually get sued for the first time, he listened to Giotto and refused to give Reborn the key when he asked for it.

So in the end, Tsuna sat outside of their room waiting for Giotto to come out, which he never did. The boy sighed as hours passed with nothing to do. Dinner was still about 45 more minutes away and his butt was beginning to become sore from sitting for so long. He tried shifting around to find a more comfortable position, but after a while, sitting like that begins to hurt to. Tsuna wished he had something to do as well as the others. Dino was talking to the bosses, Reborn was doing the same, Chrome and Kyoko were busy doing "girly" stuff, and exploring the ship was out of the question because Tsuna was as sure as hell that he would get lost. So really, there was nothing for him to do but sit.

A low meow caught his attention and he turned his head to see Ivan staring at him with those green eyes of his. He gasped.

"Ivan! What are you doing here? I don't remember bringing you along," He said. Ivan's tail swished to the side in answer and he padded his way onto Tsuna's lap. Tsuna smiled and brought Ivan close to his face and nuzzled his cheek against the soft fur.

Speaking of Ivan, the little cat never did turn into a human again, though it seemed that he had all the memories of when he did.

And so, Tsuna sat there in the hallway with Ivan, petting him and sometimes playing with him a bit, waiting four long hours out. At around 11 o' clock at night, Giotto finally opened the door. He stepped out but froze when he saw Tsuna there waiting, and his face showed embarrassment. Tsuna shot up quickly before Giotto could retreat back into his room, making Ivan leap out of his arms, and hugged him, smiling a little.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry. But really Giotto, there was nothing wrong with your dress," He laughed. Giotto rolled his eyes.

"Even if there was nothing wrong with it, it was still embarrassing… I feel as if I lost the man part of myself…" He said sorrowfully. Tsuna giggled and jumped up suddenly, wrapping his legs around Giotto's waist and his arms around his neck. He leaned forward and kissed Giotto, surprisingly taking the lead for once. The older one's eyes widened for a moment before he closed them and kissed back, trying to get the dominance over Tsuna. The teen laughed and pulled away, resting his forehead against Giotto's, a slight blush across his cheeks and his eyes twinkling mysteriously.

"I don't think you lost the man part of you. After all, I'm sure you can show me just how _big_ it is in bed," He said seductively. Giotto sighed and looked at Tsuna with raised eyebrows.

"I can't tell if you're talking about 'that' man part, or my pride as a man," He stated. Tsuna grinned.

"Maybe I'm on about both," He admitted. Giotto smiled and crashed his lips against Tsuna's again, taking over the younger one's tongue completely and backing up into the room, letting the door slam shut on its own.

Tsuna moaned into the kiss, surprised at Giotto's sudden ferocity, and kissed back just as hungrily, holding onto Giotto tighter and lifting his hips up, brushing his groin against the other's body and moaning loudly at the friction.

Giotto carried Tsuna over to the bed and fell over on top of him, still kissing him and wrapping his tongue around the other's, pushing their bodies closer as he lifted Tsuna's shirt.

There was a sudden gunshot outside the door that made the two of them jump. Giotto looked over at the door and Tsuna clung onto his shirt, fearful of what was happening outside. The door slowly opened, and in stepped Reborn, still in his adult form, holding his gun up and staring at the two. He made an angry face.

"Here I am, being nice and waiting for you to come out of your room sometime soon, but when I finally come down to investigate, I find you messing around with your younger brother?" He pointed his gun at Giotto. "Is this some kind of joke? Are you _trying_ to piss me off?" He asked. Tsuna stayed silent and gulped, not wanting to argue with the furious Reborn that the truth was that he had just came in the room and they had just started doing this. Tsuna looked up at Giotto and could see the cold sweat that was starting to appear over the older one's forehead. Giotto had decided to remain silent as well.

Reborn's eyes narrowed and he pulled the trigger, the loud gunshot deafening the ears and Tsuna's eyes widened. He looked from Reborn to Giotto, his heart beating frantically and his face pale.

"G-Giotto!" He screamed. There was a painful moment of silence. No one spoke or moved, though Tsuna's heartbeat sounded as loud as a drum in his ears. Finally, Giotto released a very deep, shaky sigh.

"Oh my god Reborn, don't scare me like that," He said, looking up at Reborn with a frown. Reborn just shrugged and his gun morphed back in Leon.

"It's punishment for moping for too long," He said. "Oh, and sorry about the door. I had to blow the handle off to get in. I'll pay for it late," He added. Giotto just shook his head slightly to tell Reborn that he wasn't worried about it. Tsuna jumped up from the bed and looked Giotto over.

"Y-you weren't shot! How! Did you like, dodge the bullet or something!" He shouted, his face full of worry and his eyes still wide. Giotto smiled and patted Tsuna's head, feeling Tsuna's body trembling in fear.

"There was no bullet Tsuna," Giotto said. Tsuna paused, staring up at Giotto before he finally said, "What?"

"Reborn didn't fire a bullet," Giotto repeated. Tsuna paused yet again before he melted against Giotto, resting his face against his brother's chest and hugging him tightly, still slightly shaking.

"Oh god, I thought you really got shot…" Tsuna mumbled. Giotto laughed.

"Yeah, for a second, I thought I did too," He admitted. Reborn rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey scene and tossed a suit over to Giotto, who caught it deftly. Giotto eyed it and looked back at Reborn.

"I'm surprised it's not a dress," He scoffed. Reborn smirked.

"Be thankful it isn't. Now get dressed, there's a dance happening in 30 minutes. Tsuna, you come with me."

"Eh? B-but why can't I stay with Giotto?" Tsuna asked. Reborn glared and Tsuna squeaked, running over to him quickly.

"People are expecting you, so make sure you get out there on time," Reborn said and led Tsuna away from the room. Giotto sighed.

"This was supposed to be a vacation…" He mumbled and proceeded to get changed.

**xOOOx**

Reborn had brought Tsuna to his room and also tossed him a suit, telling him to get ready and head to the dance in an hour before he left. Tsuna stood there, staring at the door, just a teensy bit lost as to why Reborn had wanted him to dress up as well, but did what he was told.

He adjusted his blazer as he stared at himself in the mirror. It felt a bit weird seeing himself all dressed up like this, and it made him feel even more self conscious than usual. He played around with his tie, trying to get it just right when he sighed and gave up. He stepped out of the room to be greeted by Reborn.

"Took you long enough. And your hair isn't right," The older man criticized immediately and walked over to Tsuna, messing with his hair to get it just right. Tsuna looked at his feet, allowing Reborn to do whatever to his hair, fiddling with his hands a bit.

"Um… Reborn?" Tsuna began. Reborn made a "hmm" to show that he was listening.

"This is a dance party thing right? Like a formal ball?" Tsuna asked. Reborn nodded his head and pulled away from Tsuna, satisfied with the uncooperative hair now. Tsuna looked up at Reborn with a worried expression.

"I-I don't know how to dance to any kind of formal music," He admitted. Reborn just stared.

"You don't need to know how. It's really easy, so you'll get used to it. And if you don't know how, ask Giotto to teach you, though he'll probably be too busy. Now come on, the party won't wait the whole night," He said and began walking away. Tsuna whimpered, but followed nonetheless.

Reborn led Tsuna to the center of the ship where the ball was being held. He opened two large fancy glass doors and stepped in, Tsuna following right behind him.

The room stretched up two stories and had a somewhat dome shape to it. The ceiling was littered with gold colored chandeliers that rained down a bright light, filling the entire room. At the very end of the room in the center was a grand stair case that went up and then split in two, rounding in opposite directions around the room that led to a balcony on the second floor that overlooked the area. On the sides, tables were set up for the buffet that ran all along the room, while the center was cleared out for the dancers and people who just got together to chat. The orchestra was in the corner of the room by the stairs filling the room with a classical melody. Everyone there was dressed out for the occasion, making them look like people from important companies. Heck, even the little kids seemed important. It looked like a setting pulled right out of Titanic.

Tsuna stepped behind Reborn, feeling awkward at the sudden change in atmosphere. Even though he wanted to stay where he was and not go further into the room, Reborn stepped forward anyway and Tsuna, not wanting to be left behind took a quick step forward, grabbing the back of Reborn's shirt unintentionally.

Reborn turned around and looked at Tsuna with a raised eyebrow, making the young teen blush in embarrassment.

"I-I'm sorry… I just—"

He looked down at the ground, not bothering to finish his sentence. Reborn probably wouldn't hear of it anyway. But to his surprise, Reborn walked closer to him and wrapped his arm around his waist, holding him close.

"Are you uncomfortable?" The older one asked, looking down at Tsuna. Tsuna blushed even more, but shook his head.

"N-not anymore…" He replied. Reborn smirked and moved forward into the crowded room, bringing Tsuna with him. Tsuna kept as close to Reborn as possible, not wanting to leave his side at all. He was literally joined with Reborn at the side. Every time they moved their hips brushed against each other from being so close. Though it was a bit awkward, Tsuna found it reassuring that someone as reliable as Reborn was close to him. He didn't mind it at all.

"Tsuna-kun!" A voice called from ahead of them. Tsuna looked up to see Kyoko wearing a peach colored dress that reached just below her knees and came up to wrap around her neck, a flower of the same color attached to the ribbon. Chrome was following behind her, wearing the same kind of dress, only in a pearl green color and no flower on her neck.

The two girls walked up to Tsuna and Reborn.

"I didn't think you'd come! You look so handsome," Kyoko complimented, making Tsuna blush. Reborn chuckled.

"Him? Look handsome?" He mocked teasingly and gave a light squeeze to Tsuna's waist, letting him know his hand was still there. Tsuna looked at the ground in embarrassment. Of course he didn't look handsome when he had to have someone older wrap their arm around him just so he felt comfortable and safe. He probably looked more like a lost school boy than someone handsome.

Speaking of handsome, while Kyoko and Chrome conversed with Reborn, Tsuna turned his head to look around the room, seeing if he could spot Giotto. He wasn't hard to find. He was standing in the middle of a large crowd, putting on his best smile and all dressed up, his eyes shining with a soft gleam and conversing casually with the ladies and men around him.

Tsuna could a feel his face become flushed as he stared at Giotto. If Kyoko wanted to see handsome, she's looking at the wrong brother. Giotto looked past handsome. He looked like a god… a blond god. He looked around some more and even saw Dino surrounded by people. Another blond god…

And to Tsuna's displeasure, when Chrome and Kyoko left to go sample the luxurious food over at the buffet table, Reborn and him were immediately surrounded by people as well. Reborn put on a smile for the crowd as well, just as Giotto and Dino were doing, and chatted idly, greeting those he knew well and those he didn't know at all with a friendly smile. Tsuna was at complete lost for that. He looked up at Reborn as a silent way of asking what he should do.

The older one leaned over and whispered to Tsuna.

"Just don't say anything," He said and Tsuna nodded. Scooting closer to him as older women began surrounding them.

As more and more people began coming towards Reborn, Tsuna started feeling uncomfortable again. Now he knew how claustrophobic people felt when they were stuck in the middle of a crowd.

He took a small step away from Reborn, making the older one release his hold on his waist. Before either one could say anything about the matter, Tsuna was abruptly pushed away.

Tsuna squirmed his way out of the crowd ad took a much needed breath of fresh air. It seemed that being a famous hitman made you just as popular as being a mafia boss did.

Tsuna looked around, lost. Reborn and Dino were preoccupied, Chrome and Kyoko were busy sampling food, and Giotto had disappeared somewhere within the large room. No matter how hard he looked, Tsuna couldn't find his older brother.

Distressed and uncomfortable in the stuffy room, Tsuna headed for the glass doors, only to his dismay, he couldn't find the exit. Tsuna whimpered lightly. Not only was he alone, but he was completely lost too.

Tsuna looked left and right, trying to find a door that led somewhere out of this room. It's not that it was way over-the-roof-over-crowded, it was just that it was too uncomfortable and awkward.

Finally, after peering over the sea of many heads for a long time, Tsuna finally spotted another door, closely resembling the glass ones he had entered through. He pushed past the people and cut across the dance floor over to the door and opened it. The cold night wind blew against his face and filled his nose with the salty sea air. He closed the door behind him, shutting out the loud chatter and music that came from within. Ht night was still young and a full mood shone its luminous light over the deck that Tsuna had stepped out onto. The stars twinkled in the cast sky, almost like silent bells.

No one else was out here except for him. He was still alone, but he felt more at ease. The wind blew a bit harder, tossing his bangs out of his face before settling down again.

Tsuna took a step forward and walked to the edge of the deck, gripping the smooth metal railing and looking down at the sea. The waves crashed against the back of the ship, sending sprays of sea water scattering into the air.

Tsuna took a deep breath of the cold air, filling his lungs with the salty scented wind.

"You don't plan on playing 'Titanic', do you?" A voice said from behind Tsuna. The teen spun around to see Giotto walking up to him, the wind tossing back his blond hair and his bangs brushing against his face. Tsuna smiled.

"Why would I want to do that? I enjoy my life. Did you see me running and crying as you were taking a nap on the bench and smoking a cigarette or something?" He questioned. Giotto chuckled and stopped in front of the teen.

"No, I wasn't napping or smoking a cigarette, but you did look panicked when you left the dance hall," He said.

"And you went through the trouble of leaving your little crowd to come after me?"

Giotto cupped Tsuna's cheeks and tilted his head up, staring at him with soft eyes.

"For you, I'd do anything. Even dive into the water after you if you did choose to jump," He whispered. Tsuna closed his eyes and tilted his head into Giotto's touch, bringing his hand up and holding Giotto's warm one with his cold one.

"You sure like to say cheesy lines," He teased. Giotto laughed and rested his forehead against Tsuna's, their lips just barely touching.

"But you like it anyway," He replied. Tsuna nodded his head and lifted his head up more, closing the small distance between them and kissing Giotto shyly. Giotto wrapped his arms around the younger one, pulling him close and deepening the kiss.

The two remained that way for a while, kissing and holding each other close until Tsuna broke away, his cheeks red and eyes closed, panting lightly. He rested his head against Giotto's chest, holding him tight.

"I love you…" Tsuna whispered quietly, his face heating up a bit more. Giotto smiled and rested his chin on Tsuna's head.

"I love you too," He replied.

Giotto moved his hand down and took Tsuna's hand into his, pulling him forward to the center of the deck. Tsuna looked up at his brother in question. The older one just smiled at him and stopped, bringing the hand holding Tsuna's up and moving the other behind his back, holding Tsuna in a dance position.

Tsuna's eyes widened and he blushed.

"G-Giotto! I don't know how to dance…" He whimpered. Giotto just laughed and looked down at his younger brother.

"Just follow my lead then," He said and stepped forward with his left foot, making Tsuna step back with his right. Tsuna panicked a bit, looking down at his and Giotto's feet in confusion, trying to get the steps right.

It took a while, but after many stumbles and stepping on each other's feet, Tsuna finally got the hang of the steps, his feet moving in the smooth box flow of the waltz.

"See? You do know how to dance," Giotto said with a grin, making Tsuna look up at him with a toothy grin, no longer having to look at his feet. Suddenly, Giotto turned, making Tsuna stumble a bit.

"G-Giotto!" Tsuna stuttered, getting a bit flustered.

"Just keep with the same steps and let me lead. Forward with the left, back with the right," His brother said, continuing with the turns in his steps. Tsuna kept with the same footing, just letting Giotto take him wherever and finally got the rhythm of it. He looked up from his feet again and at Giotto, who smiled at his efforts.

"Now you know how to dance the basics of waltz," Giotto chuckled. Tsuna laughed too.

"Though there's no music to dance to," He replied.

"Then do you want to go back in?" Giotto offered, his steps slowing.

"No!" Tsuna shouted quickly, hugging Giotto tightly, their dance coming to a halt. "When you go back in, you'll just be surrounded again…" He mumbled quietly, burying his face against Giotto's chest. The older one hugged Tsuna back.

"Perhaps… are you jealous?" He asked. Tsuna held still and remained silent, though the tips of his ears turned dark red, giving away his embarrassment.

Giotto sighed and looked up at the twinkling stars surrounded by the dark sky. Keeping his arms around Tsuna, he backed up slowly until he felt himself hit against the cold metal railing. He flipped them around, making the younger one lean back against the rails and look up at him questioningly.

Giotto clicked his tongue. "It seems that I have to show you yet again that no matter what, you're mine."

Tsuna made a confused face, only to have his expression change to shock and his eyes widen as he felt Giotto quickly unbuttoning his pants. He looked down.

"G-Giotto! What are you—!"

Tsuna didn't bother finishing his sentence. He moved his hand down to grab Giotto's, but by the time he could, Giotto had already slipped down into his pants, gripping him hard. Tsuna moaned and tilted his head back, settling for grabbing Giotto's wrist and trying to pull him away.

"N-no… Giotto, not… not here…" Tsuna whimpered as his brother began stroking him at a fast pace. Giotto leaned in closer and licked the shell of Tsuna's ear.

"Why not here?" Giotto whispered quietly, his breath brushing against Tsuna's skin. Tsuna blushed and just whimpered more, not being able to come up with a good reason other than the fact that he just didn't want to do it at the moment.

Tsuna's face heated up as Giotto's pace got faster and faster, making him moan louder. He squeezed Giotto's wrist and tried to pull him away. Giotto ignored the tugs and only increased his pace, changing his strokes to pumps.

"Hn—! N-no, Giotto! Ha— ahh…" Tsuna whined and closed his eyes tightly. Tsuna could feel the pace of his heartbeat increase as his legs began shaking from the pleasure and his eyes watered. Giotto was going a bit too fast than what he would have liked, making the pleasure crash over him in large waves and making it almost unbearable as his release came closer and closer with each pump.

Tsuna grabbed the front of Giotto's shirt with his free hand and pressed his hips up lightly into the older one's touch.

"G-Giotto… I-I'm gonna— aahh!" He moaned loudly and tilted his head back. Giotto smiled and tightened his grip around Tsuna, holding him tightly and pressed his thumb down against the tip, denying Tsuna's release at the last second, but continued to pump him hard. Tsuna gasped and his eyes shot open. He screamed, his body trembling like a leaf from the intense feeling.

"Giotto, w-what are you…?" Tsuna moaned out breathlessly, feeling incredibly hot, but frustrated at the tight feeling in his stomach from not being able to release. Giotto just smirked and pumped Tsuna faster, making the younger one squirm.

"If I hold you tightly like this, you won't be able to cum. Let's just say it's your punishment," He said with a grin. Tsuna made a face that showed pure horror and stared at Giotto in disbelief.

"H-how cruel!" Tsuna yelled. Giotto chuckled and rubbed the tip of Tsuna's member with his thumb, making Tsuna squeak out in surprise and then whimper, his face turning dark red.

"But you've been cruel to me too lately," The older one said with a fake pout. Tsuna's eyes slowly closed and he rested his cheek against Giotto's shoulder, breathing hard and his grip around Giotto's wrist loosening.

"L-liar…" He muttered. Giotto smiled and nibbled lightly on Tsuna's ear, making the younger one mewl. A bit of time went by before Tsuna suddenly arched his back in the middle of his moan and stuttered out Giotto's name, obviously right at his edge, only to be denied of it again by Giotto's grip. Tsuna collapsed tiredly against his brother, panting like a dog and holding onto his shirt tightly, his legs shaking and threatening to fall at any moment. Tsuna moaned again in frustration.

"G-Giotto, please…" Tsuna whimpered and trembled, a sensual shiver traveling up and down his back. Giotto just chuckled and shook his head.

"Not until you understand completely that you will always be mine and I will always be yours."

Giotto increased the pace of his pumps even more and moved at an uneven pace, making Tsuna gasp and arch his back into the touch. He wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck and balled the cloth of Giotto's blazer into fists, holding on to him tightly. He screamed through gritted teeth, his face heating up and his body feeling as if it was on fire. Stars exploded behind his closed eyelids and he panted greedily for air. The pleasure seemed to over-run him completely. Taking a deep breath of air, Tsuna tilted his head back and released a strangled cry, his voice shaking as he tried to cum again, only to be yet again denied of his release by Giotto's unyielding tight grip.

Tsuna went forward and bit down on Giotto's shoulder, his eyes shut tightly with tears pricking the edges as he clawed at Giotto's back.

"No more!" He screamed through the fabric.

"Do you understand now?" Giotto asked. He was answered by fervent nods from Tsuna, who was too busy whining and moaning in distress to answer with his voice. Giotto smiled and released his tight grip, continuing to pump Tsuna at a fast pace.

Tsuna dragged his nails down Giotto's back and pressed his face hard into the other one's shoulder, screaming as tears ran down his face from the overload of pleasure. Smirking at Tsuna's reactions, Giotto increased his pace even more, his hand moving up and down at an almost impossible speed.

Finally, Tsuna came messily into his pants and Giotto's hand, letting out a long drawn out scream and biting harder, the pleasure soaring high over his limits as he climaxed. Giotto pumped Tsuna through his release, milking the teen of everything he had left.

Giotto slowed his pace and Tsuna pulled his head away, taking in a large gulp of air and slightly choking on it, his voice letting out a small moan. Giotto pulled his hand out of Tsuna's pants and flicked his it to the side, the excess liquid splattering over the wooden deck. His legs already trembling like crazy, Tsuna finally fell limp onto the ground, resting tiredly against the railing and still panting hard. Giotto also knelt down close to Tsuna, licking the sticky substance off his hand.

"You don't plan on getting jealous again, do you?" The older one of the two said with a small smile. Tsuna shook his head tiredly, his eyes still closed from exhaustion. Giotto made a sound that sounded somewhere in between a snort and a laugh.

"Well, just so you know, I won't mind you getting jealous again." He said happily. Tsuna opened his eyes slightly and somewhat glared at his older brother. Giotto just shrugged with a grin on his face before he brought his cum-stained hand up again and licked it, making Tsuna blush and look away.

"Won't Reborn be mad at you for ditching the party?" Tsuna asked quietly. Giotto's face lit up as he suddenly remembered that they were indeed in the middle of a party.

"Oh yeah, that's right. Well, we better get back in there then," He said and started redoing Tsuna's pants. The younger one shook his head.

"I don't want to go back in," He mumbled. Giotto rolled his eyes.

"This time, you're going to be staying by my side the whole time, so it won't be as bad as you think. You'll find that the people there say a lot of interesting things," He stated and pulled Tsuna to his feet.

"You'll hold my hand the whole time?" Tsuna asked as he looked up at Giotto with hope. The older one laughed and wrapped his arm around Tsuna's waist, leading him to the door that led back to the party.

"I'll hold you close next to me the whole time," He replied.

And so, for the next two days on the cruise ship after the party, Giotto and Tsuna were almost inseparable. They slept together, ate together, and went everywhere with each other. The two basking in each other's love while Kyoko and Chrome were pampered like billionaires and Reborn monitored everyone's movements at every moment, especially Tsuna and Giotto's. Though on the second day, he had reverted back into his baby form, which was a pain for Tsuna and Giotto because while he was in that form, he could be in any disguise at any time and could be watching you from anywhere. Also, on the negative side for Tsuna, Reborn was little and light enough to do a drop kick to Tsuna each time they met.

They all enjoyed their time on the cruise ship and even got to see fireworks explode in the starry sky on their last night there. It was an enjoyable time and everyone was able to bond together more. By the last day, Kyoko and Chrome were almost as inseparable as Giotto and Tsuna. They were able to become very close friends in such a short time.

Everyone had their fun while Dino… well, he was the forgotten child.

**xxx**

Tsuna: Hello everyone once again~ I hope you all aren't too busy reading the chapters to not do your homework!

Tsuna: -slams hand on desk-

Tsuna: It's a very important time of the year! End of the year exams are just around the corner, well, from what I know for Americans… but that isn't until like, March or April… I think… maybe it's May.

Tsuna: But that's beside the point! Just keep studying like the good kids you're supposed to be and if you're already out of school… -thumbs up-

Tsuna: Good job at making it out of hell! Now you just need to get done with the new one known as life! I'm rooting for you!

Tsuna: Anyway, now to get down to business. Our guest here is the forgotten child in this chapter, and many others if I may add, Dino-san!

Tsuna: -claps-

Dino: Hey Tsuna, thanks for inviting me to come today. I thought I wasn't scheduled to come in 'till a lot later.

Tsuna: Yeah well, Snow-san got kinda sentimental in making you so forgotten in this chapter even though you were with us on the cruise; she wanted to give you some time here, so you got called in early.

Dino: I-I see… I guess I thank her for that then.

Tsuna: Yes, I'll be sure to tell her that… though actually, I never get to see her, so I'll have to tell Reborn instead so he can get it to her.

Reborn: Baka-Tsuna. She's listening right now, so you're wasting time by doing this. Hurry up with the interview.

Tsuna: Eh! She's listening right now! Where is she?

Reborn: -points gun-

Tsuna: HII! Okay, okay! I'm going…

Tsuna: -clears throat-

Tsuna: So anyway Dino-san, what did you think of this chapter? And what do you think about all the other ones?

Dino: -scratches head and laughs-

Dino: I thought this one and the last one was kinda cute. You know, you and Chrome were running around trying to make Giotto's life miserable and how you did it. Then this chapter shows how shy you were and the dancing. It was cute to see. Even though, when Giotto was like… doing things…

Dino: -blushes and mumbles-

Dino: You looked really erotic…

Tsuna: …

Tsuna: Let's change topics now. –Smiles brightly-

Tsuna: So Dino-san, what do you think about the way Snow-san portrays you in this fan fiction?

Dino: Well, I'm not bothered by it really, since it's pretty close. But I think my image from the first time I met you until now has went down a bit…

Tsuna: What makes you say that?

Dino: Well, remember when I first met you? I was kinda cool and spoke like a superior in a way. I kinda had that aura that gave off the feeling that I knew a lot and stuff. But now, I'm more of a klutz in Never Let Go and I haven't gotten a lot of cool action.

Tsuna: Oh, I know how you feel… Don't worry; I'm sure Snow-san has something amazing planned out for you. Though I'm not sure what… But she does have like, pages filled with ideas and where she's going to put them. I can't really say much because it might give away the numb—

Reborn: -shoots bullet in Tsuna's direction-

Tsuna: Gya! I'm sorry! But at least I didn't say it!

Dino: -sweat drops-

Dino: Do you think you can list out some of them? You know, think of it as a bit of service so people know what they're in store for.

Tsuna: I'm not sure if that's a good idea… -looks over at Reborn-

Reborn: …

Reborn: One column.

Tsuna: OKAY! -Brings out a notebook-

Dino: Did she fill out _all_ that?

Tsuna: No, she didn't, don't worry. She's too much of a procrastinator… Or so I heard from people.

Tsuna: Okay, the first column reads out like this. And just know, this isn't in order… except for the very first one, hahaha.

Tsuna: *Sleep over

*Muku draws on Gio's face (while asleep)

*Beach  
-meet Haru

*Party  
-Gio "entertains" Tsu after party (is not what is seems)

*Tsuna birthday!  
-Tsu gets special present from Gio

*Halloween  
-Test of courage  
-haunted house  
-another sleepover

*Parfait eating contest  
-showdown between Haru, Tsuna, and Mukuro

*Muku does thousand years of pain on Hibari  
-Hibari kills everything in sight (if you watched Naruto, you know this)

*Snow ball fight  
-Gio gets sick  
-gets pampered by Tsu

*Tsu takes bath with Gio

*Christmas Party!  
-snow falls, becomes white Christmas  
-Tsu gets drunk~  
-Gio gives "special" present

Dino: …That's a column?

Tsuna: Yep, on that page.

Dino: There doesn't seem to be anything serious at all. It all just seems like fun and games. And wasn't this sequel supposed to be about your parents coming home and you trying to hide it and everything?

Tsuna: -looks at page-

Tsuna: Well, it seems most of the serious stuff starts getting listed on the next column. And a lot of the stuff looks like it won't be put in.

Dino: I see.

Tsuna: …

Tsuna: WHAT! What kind of blasphemy is this!

Dino: What! Let me see! -Leans over-

Tsuna: -shows-

Dino: … Oh wow… she's really trying to throw you in hell with this…

Tsuna: I know! And it's the next event to happen! I don't know if it's in the next chapter or what, but it's happening soon!

Dino: -pats back-

Dino: Hopefully you two will remain together even after this… hopefully it will be solved.

Tsuna: I hope so too…

Tsuna: -throws notebook on ground-

Tsuna: Gya! I'm so mad now!

Dino: T-Tsuna, calm down…

Tsuna: I am calm!

Reborn: And this is the end of the interview. -Starts closing curtains-

Tsuna: I want to talk to Snow-san!

Reborn: Ciaossu~

Tsuna: Reborn!

-Curtain closes-


	7. Confessions

It was early morning when Tsuna returned home with Giotto from their trip and stretched his sore limbs after climbing out of the car. After the cruise, Reborn had gone off and disappeared somewhere while Dino was taken back to Italy with his men. That left the task of dropping Kyoko and Chrome home up to Tsuna and Giotto, and they had just gotten back from the drive. Tsuna yawned and looked up at the house, only to slump his shoulders and sweat drop. Giotto also stepped out of the car and walked up to him.

"Oh! It seems like they repaired the house," Giotto said happily and grabbed his bag, heading for the entrance. Tsuna rolled his eyes.

"Isn't it like, impossible to repair a hole in the side of the house in thee days! Not only that, this is a mansion!" Tsuna yelled as he also grabbed his bag and ran to catch up with his brother.

"It's not impossible. You just get a lot of people to repair it," Giotto replied as he stepped through the front door. Tsuna huffed, his bangs going up from the air before falling back down against his forehead again.

"Did you have like hundreds of men working on it or something?" Tsuna asked. Giotto laughed.

"Oh come on Tsunayoshi. You know it wouldn't make sense to have hundreds of men working on a mere hole in the house," He waved his hand to show that he thought Tsuna's thinking was crazy and took his shoes off, heading up to his study room. Tsuna pouted and threw his bag onto the floor.

"Well, you may think I'm crazy, but you and the whole mafia are a lot worse!" He shouted in his anger. Giotto just laughed and turned the corner, going upstairs.

Tsuna stood there frowning for a bit before he smiled. He kicked off his shoes and grabbed his bag, running up the stairs after Giotto. He soon caught up with Giotto as he was just done climbing the stairs and jumped gallantly. Giotto had turned around a second too late and was greeted by Tsuna's chest impacting his face and the force of the tackle sending them both to the ground.

Tsuna wrapped his arms around his older brother and laughed, an expression of sheer joy plastered on his face. Giotto just sighed and smiled, hugging Tsuna back.

"Care to give an explanation for that?" He asked. Tsuna just giggled and shook his head. The older one sat up and Tsuna wrapped his legs around Giotto, refusing to let go. Giotto nuzzled his face against Tsuna's shirt and breathed in the younger one's scent, sighing in content. Tsuna laughed again.

"Did you know that if you have sex with a minor and you're over 18 years of age, even if the minor agreed or not, it could be considered rape and you can get fined and go to prison?" He asked. Giotto sweat dropped.

"Oh please, don't remind me…" There was a slight pause before Giotto laughed. "But oh well. They don't know and they won't find out. Especially since the mafia can cover tracks even if they did find out," He said happily as he smiled at Tsuna. The younger one grinned and pecked Giotto on the lips before he pointed past him down the hall.

"Onward my slave, take me to my bedroom!" He commanded. Giotto rolled his eyes and stood up with Tsuna in his arms, turning to walk down the hall.

"Why can't you just go yourself?" He asked. Tsuna giggled and blushed, hugging Giotto tightly.

"Because…" He mumbled. Giotto raised an eyebrow. Tsuna snuggled his face against Giotto's chest and laughed again.

"I wanna have sex!" He said in a giddily manner. Giotto was taken aback a bit by the sudden declaration from Tsuna and took a step back, halting his steps. He stared down at Tsuna in complete awe.

"…Are you serious?" Giotto asked. He just had to make sure, because he can't remember Tsuna ever asking for sex so willingly like this before. Tsuna pouted and lifted his head, staring at Giotto.

"Yeah, I'm serious. Don't make me change my mind," He warned. Giotto grinned brightly and captured Tsuna's lips into his own and carried the teen all the way to his bedroom and entered it, falling onto the bed with him and proceeding to give him as much love as he could take.

**xOOOx**

As Tsuna has found out, you don't need to go far to get to heaven. In fact, you can see it from your very bedroom. The most euphoric feeling ever happens right in your very bed. Imagine that. And Tsuna swears, with each passing second, he's getting closer and closer to it. Why you ask? Well, let's just say that Giotto knows _exactly_ where to hit to send Tsuna over the edge in a screaming frenzy.

As Tsuna laid there on the bed, his body rocking back and forth in time with Giotto's thrusts and his chest moving up and down rapidly from breathing too fast, he slowly opened his eyes and looked up at his older brother. Oh how beautiful he looked to him. Even if his face was matted with sweat, his cheeks tinted pink, and his eyes glowed lustfully, he still looked beautiful. Tsuna smiled. All this was his and no one else's.

The teen leaned up and wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck, nuzzling against him and moaning out his name. Giotto held Tsuna close with one hand, the other on Tsuna's hip, to keep him in place with each deep thrust.

_Mine… he's all mine…_

Tsuna thought contently as he closed his eyes and moaned till he climaxed.

**xOOOx**

Tsuna pouted as Giotto buried his head into the pillow. He climbed onto Giotto's back and playfully slapped his shoulders.

"That's it? Already?" He questioned. Giotto sighed.

"I only have so much energy after all that ok? And since when was it mating season for the rabbits? It's not even Spring yet!" He mumbled into his pillow. Tsuna frowned.

"I'm not no rabbit!" He argued, crossing his arms.

"Fix your grammar, and then I may believe you," The older one muttered, making Tsuna frown even more.

"I'm not _a _rabbit," Tsuna corrected, making Giotto snort. He turned around to face Tsuna, looking up at him and running a hand through his hair. Tsuna grinned.

"Then~ I'll just be on top and do the work for you!" He declared. Giotto coughed.

"Since when were you so willing to have sex over and over again!" He asked in disbelief. Tsuna placed a finger over his lips and pondered.

"Uh… since just now?" He concluded, making the older one sigh.

"Well that's new. You should have done this way earlier when I actually had more energy for it," He complained. Tsuna just pouted and leaned down, pressing his body flat against Giotto's.

"I just want to feel Nii-sama's warmth," He whined, licking Giotto's lips. Giotto sweat dropped and sighed again.

"You really tend to say unreasonable things you know that?" He muttered, staring up at Tsuna. The teen just cocked his head in question and stared back. Giotto smiled and sat up quickly, flipping them over so Tsuna was on the bottom. The boy squealed and then giggled in joy as they prepared for another round.

They were abruptly interrupted though when someone rang the door bell. Tsuna frowned and wrapped his arms around Giotto's neck.

"Stay," He commanded. Giotto tilted his head and made a face that said, "Too bad sweetie" with a smug smile and he pried himself loose from Tsuna's grip, pulling his pants and shirt on before leaving the room to go answer the door. Tsuna stuck his tongue out after Giotto's back and jumped out of the bed, tossing his clothes on as well before heading downstairs to go see who the guest was.

As he reached the entrance, he stood on his tiptoes and craned his neck to look past Giotto's shoulder.

"Who is it?" He asked. Giotto stepped to the side to reveal Yamamoto, Gokudera, Chrome, Kyoko, and Mukuro, all dressed lightly and holding bags.

Yamamoto raised his hand and waved at Tsuna, his usual cheery grin spreading across his face as his eyes lit up.

"Yo Tsuna, want to go out to the beach? We know you just got home and everything, but we didn't get to see you for a while and we thought we'd take a trip down there to have some fun! Lunch will be served too!" The black-haired teen exclaimed happily, looking at Tsuna expectantly. Tsuna's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he nodded feverishly.

"Yes! I would love to! Giotto, we should go!" He said happily, tugging on Giotto's sleeve. Giotto rolled his eyes.

"With what I have to put up with from you, it's a miracle I haven't started smoking yet," He mumbled, making the others laugh. Tsuna's face dropped.

"Giotto! If you smoke, I will never forgive you!" He yelled. Giotto pointed at Tsuna and he stared at the others in disbelief.

"Do you see what I mean?" He asked, making them all laugh except for Tsuna, who only pouted and delivered a kick of justice to Giotto's shin. Giotto howled and his lifted his leg, rubbing the sore spot that had been abused and glared at Tsuna.

"I'll be in my room getting ready, thank you very much," Tsuna snapped and then stomped away. Giotto just laughed and watched Tsuna leave before turning back to Yamamoto.

"He's so cute when he's angry," He stated, making the boy laugh.

"I know what you mean!" He agreed. Gokudera huffed and glared at Yamamoto, biting into his cigarette.

"How dare you say that about the Tenth!" He yelled and pulled out his dynamites. Kyoko laughed and Chrome just stared, trying to get what Gokudera was so mad about. Mukuro did his signature chuckle at the bickering and how stupid Gokudera seemed at times.

Giotto looked around and then turned to Kyoko.

"Where's Hibari? Did he decide to not come?" He asked. Kyoko nodded in response.

"Yeah, he said he didn't want to be crowding around herbivores today and then went off somewhere," She explained, her soft smile remaining on her face the whole time. Giotto nodded his head in understanding.

"Sounds like him."

Giotto stepped aside to let the crowd in and he headed upstairs to get his stuff as well, and to check up on Tsuna. He knocked on the door to Tsuna's room and was soon replied with a sweet hello. Giotto opened the door and poked his head in. Tsuna turned to see who it was and huffed, turning his gaze into a glare and looked away abruptly.

"What do you want?" He asked, making Giotto chuckle. The older one stepped into the room and shut the door behind him.

"You do know I was only messing around right?" He questioned, making Tsuna shrug.

"I know, but still," Tsuna argued unreasonably. Giotto snickered and hugged the teen from behind, nuzzling his face against the other's cheek. Tsuna laughed and placed his hand on Giotto's face, turning his head ever so slightly so their lips met. Giotto smiled at the warm, soft touch and pressed back lightly before pulling away.

"You don't want to keep everyone waiting," He said and then left the room. Tsuna grinned and began getting ready for their little beach party.

**xOOOx**

Most people would tend to avoid the beach during September, but today had been exceptionally sunny. As Tsuna walked across the sand, the little grains warming his feet, the sun shined at full blast against his face. There was a slight wind in the air, tossing the trees lightly side to side. Tsuna giggled as the scent of the salty air reminded him of his trip on the cruise ship.

"We haven't even done anything and you're already having fun?" Giotto asked Tsuna as he picked a spot in the warm sand and laid a large blanket over the area, Kyoko taking off her shoes and sitting down on the cloth with Chrome and setting down her bag filled with food. Tsuna pouted and walked over to Giotto.

"I was only laughing," he stated, watching Giotto work with the bags, while Gokudera and Yamamoto ran to the waves and made huge cannonballs into the water.

"Which is having fun," Giotto replied with a smile, making Tsuna laugh lightly.

"Fine, we'll do something to get the fun started then," Tsuna said and then walked away, unbeknownst to Giotto. Suddenly, Tsuna stopped and turned around, running at full speed towards Giotto. He jumped and then landed on the other's back, wrapping his arms around his neck and his legs around his waist, hanging on and laughing. Surprised, Giotto almost toppled over, bending over and losing the things he was holding, just barely keeping himself upright. Kyoko and Chrome giggled at the action.

After a moment's confusion, Giotto stood upright, Tsuna hanging on his back happily.

"Tsunayoshi…" Giotto said and turned his head as much as he could to look at Tsuna, who only grinned at him, his cheeks a light pink.

"Wow, you two are really close aren't you?" Kyoko said happily, giggling a bit more, making Giotto and Tsuna blush hard and Chrome sip her water shyly. Kyoko still hadn't found out after all.

"Y-yeah… we are…" Tsuna stuttered, a bit embarrassed. Giotto just smiled, a small blush still on his cheeks, and laughed. If it wasn't for Gokudera calling for the two to join them in the water, there would have definitely been an awkward silence. Giotto turned and yelled out a response before running to the waves with Tsuna on his back. He jumped when he got to the cold, salty tide and splashed into the water, Tsuna flying off his back and his arms flailing out as he fell into the sea as well. Yamamoto laughed as Giotto came back up and Gokudera dived in to go save Tsuna, even though the water was only 3 and a half feet deep.

Kyoko goes to join the four boys after a bit for some volleyball while Chrome sat under the shade of the umbrella that was set up over their blanket. Mukuro, who was away for a bit, came back with shaved ice and handed her a cup, sitting down next to her.

"You won't join them?" Chrome asked as she lifted the small spoon and took a bite of some of the syrupy ice. Chrome smiled at the flavor: Cherry.

Mukuro shook his head. "I have an unsettling feeling about today," He stated calmly and ate a bit of his blueberry flavored shaved ice. Chrome turned to look at Mukuro and tilted her head in question.

"What do you mean?" She asked quietly. Mukuro shrugged, watching the five oblivious idiots play happily in the water, tossing the colorful beach call back and forth and Tsuna slipping as he tries to hit it back.

"I'm not really sure myself. All I know is that today might end up becoming a little hectic. I feel pity for whoever the misfortune decides to fall upon," Mukuro said and went back to eating his cold treat. Chrome took a moment just looking at Mukuro before turning her eyes back to her friends. She watched them in silent worry, but for now, it seemed that things were going to be okay.

About an hour and a half had passed and Chrome had fallen asleep on the blanket, her back turned to the sun, when Tsuna and the rest came out from the water, all worn out, but still in high spirits with lots of energy.

"We should do some watermelon bashing!" Yamamoto declared as he reached their little picnic site. Tsuna smiled at the idea and looked at Giotto.

"You want to?" He asked. Giotto shrugged, letting the younger one know that he didn't really care. Tsuna grinned and ran to Yamamoto, getting out the baseball bat and a blindfold while Yamamoto carried a large watermelon out onto the sand.

"Yamamoto, you should go first," Tsuna suggested happily as he handed Yamamoto the bat. The black-haired teen grinned at Tsuna and agreed. Gokudera placed the watermelon a few feet away from Yamamoto while Tsuna blinded him with the cloth and spun him around till the teen was losing his footing in the sand, making Tsuna laugh. He stepped away and everyone cheered for Yamamoto as he tried to get his balance right, falling over twice but still laughing.

There was silence as Yamamoto held very still after walking around a bit. He now stood almost in front of the watermelon, but did he know that? No one knew. They all watched with interest as Yamamoto raised the baseball bat in a batter's position, as if he was going to hit an oncoming ball.

There seemed to be a pause in the area when Yamamoto suddenly stepped forward and swung the bat down, hitting the watermelon and sending it flying through the air. Tsuna's eyes widen and he clapped while Gokudera stood up angrily and shook his fist at Yamamoto.

"This isn't golf you baseball-idiot!" He shouted. Yamamoto laughed and undid his blindfold. He looked around.

"Ah, where's the watermelon?" He asked, completely clueless. Kyoko, Tsuna, and Gokudera all pointed to the sky, where the large fruit was last seen. Yamamoto looked at the direction they pointed in and laughed.

"Whoa, it sure went a long ways didn't it?" He said merrily. Tsuna and the others laughed, except for Gokudera who proceeded to go bash the brains out of Yamamoto. Giotto stopped him in time and pulled out a new watermelon, saying that they should just cut it up instead of bashing it this time. The rest agreed and they all sat down to enjoy their afternoon lunch.

"I worked hard on today's lunch," Kyoko said happily, opening up a large bento that held all kinds of foods and different types of onigiri. "We thought you guys would end up having a big appetite after playing so hard," Kyoko said with a large smile on her face. Tsuna awed at the sight, his stomach beginning to rumble. Yamamoto laughed and pulled out his own bento.

"And my Dad prepared some sushi for us," He stated and opened the lid, revealing a luxurious set of different kinds of sushi, each one shining from the sunlight, hinting at their freshness.

"Wow Yamamoto! They look delicious!" Tsuna exclaimed as he picked one up and ate it. His face turned into one filled with bliss as he chewed. "And they are."

"Don't talk with your mouth full," Giotto scolded teasingly. Tsuna stuffed his face with food just for the sake of mocking his brother after that.

Lunch went by smoothly and by the time it was finished, they were all so stuffed everyone just flopped down on their beach towels and laid in the sun, soaking up its rays and lots of vitamin D. Ryohei, who was taking his daily jog around Namimori, had met up with them in the middle of their meal and decided to join. He was now sprawled out next to Yamamoto and taking a nap in the warm sun.

Giotto, who still had his eyes closed and was lying on his stomach, nudged Tsuna with his foot. "Are you thirsty?" He mumbled into his arms. Tsuna hummed his response and sat up.

"I'll go get us something. What do you want?"

"Mmn… iced milk coffee," Giotto answered tiredly. Tsuna grinned.

"What if they don't have that?" He asked. Giotto lifted his head and opened his eyes, making a face.

"Why _wouldn't _they have that?" Giotto questioned. Tsuna shrugged.

"Just in case," He stated, making Giotto sigh. He closed his eyes and rested his head back down in his arms.

"Then lemon tea," He said. Tsuna nodded and then stood up, heading over to the vending machines.

_So many people…_ Tsuna thought as he dodged his way through the beach, trying to avoid crashing into anybody or to bump into any punks that may want to start something. He was able to reach the vending machines in one piece and inserted the coins, getting Giotto's iced milk coffee. He stood there for a moment longer, trying to decide what he would get when his eyes landed on a certain drink. He gasped.

"C. C. Lemon! I haven't had one in so long!" He exclaimed happily and inserted the coins in the machine. He opened the drink hurriedly and took a quick sip, smiling at the taste. Tsuna began walking back when he saw something in the corner of his eye. He stopped to watch the scene unfold.

There was a girl in a green bikini surrounded by four guys. She had dark brown hair that was held up in a pony tail and she was making quiet a big fuss about the guys hitting on her.

"I already said no so would you PLEASE step aside!" The girl yelled and tried to walk past the harassers, only to be grabbed by her wrist and held back. Tsuna bit his lip. He knew he should just walk away like everyone else was doing and pretend he never saw anything, but he couldn't help but feel sorry for her. After all, he knew how it felt to be harassed like that.

Without even thinking ahead of what his actions would bring, he took a step forward and threw his C. C. Lemon bottle at one of they guys head, making the others jump. Tsuna stood there, completely lost, with only a can of iced milk coffee as his weapon. He hadn't even thought of the words to say after doing that.

Being the idiot he is, he stuttered out the first words he could think of.

"C-can't you see she doesn't want to go with you guys? Why don't you just leave her alone and go pay for a slut?" He shouted. He immediately regretted those words though. The attention of the attackers was redirected to him, which he knew because the guy holding the girl's wrist had let go and was walking towards him.

"And you think it's okay to go around throwing bottled drinks at people who are just trying to have fun? I think I should beat the shit out of you just so you know not to mess with us again," The man said while cracking his knuckles. Tsuna gulped and mentally cursed himself.

_Why do I get myself into these kinds of things?_ He thought to himself as he felt the first hit make contact with his skull.

**xOOOx**

"H-Haru is so sorry that you had to go through that!" The girl that Tsuna had just gotten his ass kicked for shouted, holding an icepack to Tsuna's forehead who currently had his head rested in her lap. Tsuna sighed and waved his hand.

"It's fine. I'm used to worse. I can live through a bruised lip, bruised cheeks, and a bump on my forehead," He said calmly. The girl abruptly burst into tears, startling Tsuna.

"B-but—! They stomped on your wrist too while you were down!" She sobbed. Tsuna made a confused face. Did they? He couldn't remember. The only pain he could remember was feeling their fists connect with his face in harsh blows. He experimentally lifted both of his hands and almost yelped out in shock when a surge of pain ran up his right arm, his wrist beginning to feel as if it was on fire. Oh damn… They really had stomped on it. Tsuna sighed. It just had to be the hand he wrote with.

"It's fine, it's fine. Don't cry," Tsuna soothed, trying to calm the crying girl down, which worked somewhat. "These kinds of injuries will heal in no time."

"R-really?" The girl asked, sniffling a bit. Tsuna nodded his head in response, making the other smile a bit.

"Thank you very much for helping me. My name is Haru," The girl told Tsuna. He smiled up at her.

"I'm Tsunayoshi. You can call me Tsuna if you want," He said. _And you better be freaking grateful. I just got my assed kicked to help you and I don't even know you!_ Tsuna voiced in his head.

Tsuna sat up, being mindful of his wrist. "Well, I have to head back now. Giotto will be worried about me if I don't get back soon," Tsuna said and then stood up, making the girl no known as Haru stand too. She seemed to blush and looked Tsuna straight in the eye.

"I know this seems really sudden, but when you stood up for Haru like that without even caring what would happen to you, I was so touched! I think Haru has fallen in love with you!" She exclaimed. Tsuna's eyes widened and he took a step back.

"EEH!" He yelled, completely taken aback. What the hell? They just met and she was already confessing her love? And to Tsuna! She must be one desperate girl.

"I-I can't return your feelings, I'm sorry. I'm already in love with someone else!" Tsuna explained, waving his one good hand. Haru just stepped forward, a new determination on her face.

"Then, Haru will do her best to make you fall in love with me!" She said. Tsuna could feel his head spinning from the confusion. Things like this were supposed to happen in cliché movies, not in real life!

"Y-yeah…" Tsuna mumbled, not really knowing what else to say. The girl beamed and giggled, linking arms with Tsuna's.

"Thank you for saving me, Tsuna-san!" She said happily, and Tsuna himself couldn't help but smile.

And while all this was going on…

Kyoko reached out a tentative hand and shook Giotto awake gently. The man slowly woke up and opened his eyes, lifting his head.

"Tsunayoshi?" He mumbled out blearily. Kyoko giggled and shook her head.

"Nope, it's me, Kyoko," She said. Giotto sat up and yawned.

"Oh, Kyoko-chan. Sorry, I thought you were Tsunayoshi back with the drinks," He stated.

"No, it's fine," Kyoko said with a small smile. Giotto smiled and blinked, feeling more awake than before.

"So, did you need something?" He asked. Kyoko nodded.

"I really need to talk to you…" She said quietly. Giotto gulped. Had Kyoko found out about him and Tsuna? "I can't say it here though."

"Okay," Giotto said and then stood up, Kyoko doing the same. They walked down the beach for a while, nearing the rocky part of it where all sorts of sea animals dwelled on the rocks or in the puddles where fish and other creatures got trapped when the tide went down.

Giotto stopped, making Kyoko, who was a couple paces ahead, stop as well.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk about?" He asked. Kyoko turned around and smiled at Giotto.

"I'm in a bit of a fix," She stated, making Giotto look at her with a questioning expression.

"Well you see, I've fallen in love with someone and I have no idea how to tell them…" She said, looking down at the ground, her cheeks a bit pink. Giotto smiled.

"Well, usually the best way to tell them is to just say it to them in person. Like if it's over an email or text message, it doesn't hold a lot of emotions of meaning, and over the phone isn't as good as saying it in person. So if I were you, I'd tell that person," He answered. Kyoko nodded.

"But what if… you're too shy to say it?" She questioned. Giotto shrugged.

"I'm sure you'll find the right moment," He replied. Kyoko giggled and turned to face Giotto.

"Yeah, you're right," She said, her face turning a reddish color.

"Then, Giotto-san, I want you to know… that I've fallen in love with you," She said clearly so Giotto wouldn't miss a word. And he didn't. He heard every single one clear as a bell and it rang in his head like a curse. His face turned red and all he could do was stare with wide eyes at the girl before him.

There was a long moment of awkward silence when Kyoko finally broke it by shuffling forward, walking past Giotto with a red face and her head bowed down, looking at her feet.

"We should be getting back. We don't want to make the others worry," She said quietly and quickly walked back to where everyone else was. Giotto took a moment to get his wits together and then followed after, his face still flushed with embarrassment from the confession.

When he and Kyoko reached to where to others were, Tsuna was already there waiting for him along with a girl he had never met before, holding a can of iced milk coffee for him… and looking a bit roughed up. Giotto furrowed his eyebrows and walked quicker, stopping right in front of Tsuna and inspecting him.

"What happened here?" He asked worriedly. Tsuna grinned sheepishly and laughed a bit.

"Ah well, let's just say I got into a bit of trouble that's all. Nothing serious," Tsuna reassured, but Giotto wasn't convinced.

"We'll head home for today Tsunayoshi," Giotto said and began grabbing their stuff. Though he did want to go home so he could help Tsuna, he also didn't want to stay because of what he had just heard earlier.

Tsuna, who was a bit confused, nodded his head anyway and turned to Haru.

"The rude one here who didn't bother to introduce himself if my older brother Giotto," Tsuna said playfully, making Haru giggle and Giotto roll his eyes. Yamamoto sat up from his spot on his towel and waved.

"The name's Yamamoto Takeshi. Nice to meet you," He said in a friendly manner. Ryohei and Gokudera were passed out and Chrome gave a shy introduction of her name while Mukuro just sat in the shade of the umbrella and allowed Chrome to do the talking for him. Tsuna explained how they had met and Giotto didn't seem too happy in the end. Of course, Tsuna had omitted the part where Haru had suddenly confessed to him.

"You should have come and got me. I would have shown those guys a lesson," Giotto said as he slung his bag over his shoulder. Tsuna sweat dropped.

"I'd rather you'd not…" Tsuna mumbled. "Well, I guess I'll be seeing you around later then Haru,"

"Yes! I hope I see you soon, Tsuna-san!" Haru said energetically. Yamamoto waved.

"See you later Giotto, Tsuna,"

"Yeah, see you at school," Tsuna said and then followed after Giotto.

**xOOOx**

At approximately 9:00 P.M., there was a sudden ring from the doorbell. Tsuna was just brushing his teeth with his left hand and was being a bit messy with it, since the hand he usually used was currently bandaged up, and had his bangs pinned out of his face with bobby pins when he answered the door. Outside was a lady with long brown hair that curled in spirals towards the ends. The length was just past her shoulders and she had bright brown eyes. Her stomach was popping out a bit and Tsuna mentally thought that if she lost a bit of weight, she would look beautiful.

"Cahn ah hewp yoh?" Tsuna said. It was kind of difficult to speak when you had a toothbrush in your mouth. The lady smiled at him, but it made him shiver. Something about that smile seemed fake no matter how warm it looked.

"Is Giotto here?" She asked softly and Tsuna nodded. He turned to go get him, but the man was already on his way down.

"Luciana?" Giotto said in recognition. The lady known as Luciana waved. Giotto stopped at the door.

"What brings you here?" He asked. Luciana smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"I have some important news to tell you," She said quietly. Tsuna felt his heart seem to drop and his stomach do flips. He stopped brushing his teeth and held his breath, fearing the worst. Giotto seemed to be doing the same. His body was tense and he looked like he could break right into a sprint at any moment.

"You see, Giotto, I'm carrying your child," She stated.

Tsuna could literally feel his world shatter into a million pieces.

**xxx**

-Sign is held up on curtain that says-

"Technical Difficulties – will be here in next chapter"

**xxx**

**A/N:** Haru arrived =w=~ in the most random way ever haha. And Kyoko confessed her love! OAO –gasp- and then a mysterious lady comes and says she's carrying Giotto's child? O.m.g… you see Giotto? This is what happens when you fuck people other than Tsuna =3= ITS ALL YOUR FAULT!

-Gets shot-

Anyway, peoples, it's not the end of the world… yet… so don't panic. Okay? Good ^w^

Oh, and kudos to Gisella-chan who kept me up to write the last part of the chapter out 3 =w=~ my thanks to you~


End file.
